Balada Ramuan Cinta Satu Malam
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Mendengar Rose berkeliaran di Knockturn Alley membeli obat kuat dan berciuman dengan Scorpius adalah hal terakhir yang ingin didengar Severus. Sementara itu, Hermione ingin menambah anak setelah sepuluh tahun berumah tangga. Lucius dan Cara punya agenda tersembunyi terkait Pemilu Menteri Sihir. Persembahan dari hati untuk Snape Day. Happy birthday, Severus Snape!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, dan semua karakter yang ada di sini termasuk Potterverse adalah milik J.K. Rowling. Cara Mason adalah milik Terry Goodkind dari buku berjudul Sword of Truth. Dalam fanfic ini Cara Mason hanya sebagai bintang tamu. FYI, saya meminjam kesemuanya tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan material dalam fanfic ini.

**Pairing :** Severus Snape dan Hermione Granger, Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley, dan Lucius Malfoy dan Cara Mason.

**Genre** : Family, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Note** : Untuk SnapeDay dan X-mast edition. Saya sudah mengerjakan fanfic ini sejak bulan Desember 2012. Pada awalnya saya berencana membuat genre angst, tapi entah mengapa plot bunny yang bermunculan membuat kacau otak saya. Jadinya malah berbau humor. Semoga aja tidak mengecewakan.

**Balada Ramuan Cinta Satu Malam**

**By Opal Chalice**

**Untuk semua yang mengagumi Profesor Snape dan selalu mengenangnya. **

**Happy SnapeDay!**

Merutuk pelan, gadis berambut merah itu merapatkan jubah tebalnya. Sekali lagi ia mengibaskan tongkat sihirnya, merapal mantra penghangat agar tubuhnya tidak berubah menjadi sekaku patung es. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela nafas lega setelah udara di sekelilingnya berubah hangat, seolah membungkusnya dengan sebuah selimut super-tebal yang tak kelihatan.

Rose Weasley, nama gadis itu, sebenarnya tidak suka pergi keluyuran seorang diri di tengah hujan salju begini. Meskipun hujan saljunya tidak deras-deras amat sih—hanya berupa butir-butir putih yang berjatuhan lembut dari langit seperti taburan gula putih.

Jika diberi pilihan, Rose lebih memilih diam di rumah, membaca di depan perapian dengan segelas coklat hangat. Ketimbang harus menyusuri jalanan Diagon Alley yang sibuk dan ramai berdesakan, keluar-masuk toko ramuan demi mencari sesuatu yang susah ditemukan. Betapa mahal harga sebuah pengorbanan, batin Rose kecut.

Berbelanja di Diagon Alley belum pernah terasa begitu menyebalkan. Dengan hawa dingin menusuk tulang dan jalanan yang licin berselimut es tipis. Gumpalan salju putih teronggok di sana-sini, sesekali memerangkap kaki Rose saat ia lengah karena terlalu sibuk mengamati etalase toko.

Meski demikian, Rose tersenyum dalam hati. Suasana Natal yang begitu kental ini membuat batinnya damai. Kelap-kelip lampu menyala merah dan hijau, juga berbagai ornamen khas perayaan Natal yang menghiasi setiap toko yang dilaluinya secara tak langsung membangkitkan semangat dan tekad gadis itu. Natal tahun ini akan jadi Natal yang sempurna, Rose yakin itu.

Setelah gagal menemukan bahan ramuan yang ia cari di Slug & Jiggers, toko yang menjadi tujuan terakhirnya adalah Mr. Mulpepper 's Apothecary. Beruntung, toko itu berada persis di sebelah Slug & Jiggers, sehingga Rose tak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh.

Toko yang menjual bahan ramuan dan peralatan meramu itu bisa dibilang sedang ramai-ramainya, tak jauh berbeda dengan toko-toko lain di Diagon Alley di saat Natal seperti ini. Para pelanggan yang datang tampaknya ingin memborong. Kelihatan dari jumlah kotak belanjaan yang menumpuk setinggi kastil Hogwarts. Semuanya berjejer tak karuan menunggu giliran untuk dihitung di meja kasir. Sementara itu para pembelinya duduk mengantri di deretan kursi empuk, tinggal membayar saja begitu total belanjaannya disebut si kasir.

Rose berusaha keras untuk tidak gigit jari, melihat gunungan kotak belanjaan yang berjalan dengan sendirinya ke meja kasir dan berlompatan masuk ke sebuah kardus setelah label harganya dihitung. Setiap item akan disusutkan dengan mantra Reducio kemudian dikemas dalam satu kotak besar supaya lebih mudah dibawa. Dari hitungan kasarnya, semua kotak belanjaan itu berjumlah ratusan.

"Jenggot Merlin!" rutuknya pelan. "Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang salah."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Sahut suara yang berasal dari samping kiri Rose.

"Karena di mana-mana semua toko heboh begini. Melihat antriannya, bisa-bisa aku baru pulang besok subuh," jelas Rose tanpa menoleh. Dia sudah tahu siapa orang yang mendadak muncul bagai siluman ini. Orang yang kehadirannya terasa seperti rasa gatal di kaki. Menyebalkan dan ingin buru-buru dienyahkan. "Itulah kenapa aku paling benci belanja di bulan Desember."

"Senasib denganku," ujar suara itu, nadanya bosan. "Paling benci bulan Desember, saat di mana semua toko beramai-ramai menaikkan harga barang yang tidak laku di tahun kemarin sebelum mendiskonnya hingga 70% dan mengklaim kalau barangnya itu edisi spesial Natal. Bayangkan kalau barang seperti itu dijadikan hadiah Natal kita. _Jerk_."

Mendengar sinisme dalam pernyataan ini, membuat bibir Rose otomatis tersenyum. "Kupikir semua kado Natalmu selalu didatangkan dari luar negeri. Benar, kan, Scorpius?"

Salah satu alis terangkat, pemuda berambut pirang-platinum yang berdiri di sebelah Rose itu menjawab, "Kado dari orangtuaku sih iya. Tapi kado yang dari teman-temanku? Kurasa tidak. Untunglah mereka tidak pernah bertanya kemana perginya semua kado itu. Juga tidak pernah bertanya dengan apa aku menyalakan perapian di kamarku. Mereka tidak akan suka jawabannya."

Rose memutar bola matanya, keangkuhan tuan muda Malfoy ini selalu membuatnya minta ampun dalam hati. "Mungkin seharusnya aku bertanya, supaya lain kali tak perlu repot-repot memberimu kado Natal."

"Aww, Rosie, kau menyakiti hatiku," balas Scorpius, secara dramatis meletakkan salah satu tangannya di dadanya. Meski begitu, bibirnya membentuk seulas seringai khas. "Boleh kutanya apa yang sedang kau cari di sini? Kuharap bukan Amortentia. Meski kalau benar, aku tak akan terkejut."

"Tentu saja bukan," balas Rose, menahan rasa kesal yang mulai muncul ke permukaan—perasaan yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali Scorpius ada dalam radius 10 meter. "Cuma suatu ramuan yang dinamakan 'bukan-urusanmu', Scorp."

"Ah, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar nama ramuan yang satu itu darimu," balas Scorpius kalem, tetapi ada kilau aneh di mata kelabunya saat bertatapan dengan mata Rose. "Tapi kali ini, ramuan 'bukan-urusanmu' punya nama lain yang menarik. _Epimedium Sagittatum_."

Kedua mata coklat Rose membelalak. "Apa? Ta-tapi… bagaimana kau…?"

Menyeringai tipis, Scorpius melambai-lambaikan secarik perkamen yang mirip sekali dengan perkamen berisi daftar belanjaan Rose. Daftar belanjaan yang sialnya cuma tertulis satu baris kalimat. _Epimedium Sagittatum._

"Bagaimana aku mengambilnya? Kurasa kau tahu aku punya banyak bakat."

"Salah satunya bakat copet," balas Rose gemas. "Kembalikan!"

Kedua tangan Rose mendadak gatal ingin mencekik seseorang—mencekik Scorpius, tepatnya. Cuma tiga langkah, batin Rose geram. Tiga langkah saja sebelum aku bisa memelintir leher ular berambut pirang ini.

"Rosie, kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak. Kado Natal untuk pacar pada umumnya mainan, coklat, buku atau boneka. Tapi kau malah ingin menghadiahkan obat kuat. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan ini pada paman Severus dan bibi Mione." Masih menyeringai puas, Scorpius melambai-lambaikan perkamen itu di atas kepala Rose. Sementara Rose yang kalah tinggi, melompat-lompat berusaha keras meraihnya.

"Aku tak harus menjelaskan kepada siapapun. Terutama kepadamu!" bentak Rose, makin kesal. "Kembalikan, dasar ular licik!"

"Akan kukembalikan," balas Scorpius, berkelit dari sergapan Rose. "Asal kau memberitahuku siapa cowok itu."

"Tidak akan!"

Kesabaran Rose habis. Alih-alih melompat meraih perkamen yang dilambaikan tinggi-tinggi di atas kepalanya, Rose malah melayangkan tendangan ke tulang kering Scorpius. Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu pun berteriak kesakitan dan mengumpat. Ketika ia membungkuk untuk mengusap-usap kakinya yang sakit, Rose memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjambret perkamennya dari tangan Scorpius.

"idiot!" rutuk Rose geram, sebelum buru-buru keluar dari toko.

Idiot, otak udang, kepala bebal, babon bego, ular sawah, kadal bau dan tanpa sadar Rose sudah mengabsen nama seisi kebun binatang.

Sedari dulu Scorpius Malfoy selalu mampu membuatnya kesal. Pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu bukan saja terkenal sebagai playboy karbitan di Hogwarts, tetapi juga berandalan paling suka ikut campur.

Rose mungkin bisa menghindari berurusan dengan pemuda itu, kalau saja dia bukan anak baptis dari Severus Snape—ayah tiri Rose. Parahnya lagi, Scorpius pandai mengambil hati siapapun, termasuk Hermione Weasley-Snape—ibu Rose yang dipanggilnya dengan nama kesayangan 'Bibi Mione'. Hugo—adik kandung Rose satu-satunya bahkan menganggap Scorpius 'cukup oke' untuk dijadikan teman. Akibatnya bisa ditebak, Rose harus sering-sering berurusan dengan Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose mencengkram erat perkamen di tengannya. Dia harus menemukan _Epimedium Sagittatum._ Ramuan itu diperlukannya bukan untuk obat kuat, seperti dugaan Scorpius tadi. Melainkan untuk ramuan penyubur kandungan.

Ingatan Rose kembali ke peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ia memergoki ibunya membuang test pack atau alat tes kehamilan praktis ke tempat sampah.

"_Padahal aku sudah telat dua minggu," gumam ibunya. Rose yang saat itu hendak menaiki tangga, buru-buru bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mengintip. Raut wajah Hermione terlihat mendung, secara tidak langsung membuat hati Rose ikut sedih. _

"_Hermione," tegur suara bariton yang dalam dan lembut milik Severus Snape. Pria yang sejak sepuluh tahun terakhir sudah menjadi ayah tiri Rose itu perlahan memeluk Hermione dari belakang sambil mencium puncak kepala istrinya itu. Ekspresi Severus terlihat datar seperti biasa, namuan kedua mata kelamnya mampu mengatakan hal yang tak terucap oleh mulutnya. _

"_Mungkin kita harus terus berusaha," ujar Hermione, berusaha tersenyum meski suaranya bergetar. Seperti sedang menahan tangis. "Aku tahu aku bisa, Sev. Kupikir aku hanya perlu memperbaiki pola makanku. Atau mungkin aku harus minum vitamin…"_

"_Hermione, love, dengarkan aku." Severus memutar badan istrinya agar berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Hermione. Dengan kedua ibu jarinya, ia menghapus butiran air mata yang mengalir di pipi Hermione."Sejak awal kita menikah, yang kuinginkan cuma satu. Bersama denganmu. Hidup mendampingimu sebagai suamimu dalam segala keadaan. Susah dan senang. Sehat dan sakit. Muda hingga tua. Dan sejauh ini aku sudah mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan darimu. Aku bahagia, Hermione. Tak ada yang kurang bagiku."_

_Rose menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya agar ia tidak ikut terisak seperti yang sedang dilakukan ibunya sekarang. Hermione tampak membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Severus sambil mendekap erat tubuh pria yang dicintainya tersebut. _

"_Aku masih belum bisa memberimu anak, Sev. Sudah sepuluh tahun kita menikah…"_

_Severus menghela nafas panjang. "Kita punya Rose dan Hugo."_

"_Tapi mereka bukan anakmu," tukas Hermione lirih, mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap sepasang mata kelam Severus. "Aku tahu kau menyayangi mereka seperti anakmu sendiri, dan aku sangat bersyukur. Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti berpikir kalau pasti sesekali kau akan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya punya anak sendiri—darah dagingmu sendiri. Anak laki-laki yang rambutnya sehitam rambutmu. Atau gadis kecil yang matanya seindah matamu. Bagaimanapun, anak tiri berbeda dengan anak kandung, Sev."_

"_Saat kita saling mengikat janji di altar, aku tak berpikir soal itu. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya bisa bersatu denganmu, mencintaimu dan membahagiakanmu selamanya."_

"_Aku juga ingin membahagiakanmu, Severus. Sangat ingin. Selama ini aku terus mencoba. Aku ingin bisa memberimu anak, satu saja, sebelum umurku sudah terlalu tua untuk bisa melahirkan. Aku ingin memberikan anugerah paling indah untukmu, Sev. Buah dari cinta kita berdua." _

"_Rose dan Hugo adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidupku, Hermione. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Severus lembut. _

_Mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang berair, Hermione membalas dengan gelengan kepala. _

"_Karena mereka terlahir dari rahim wanita paling hebat yang pernah kutemui. Tak peduli dari mana asal mereka, bagiku Rose dan Hugo adalah hadiah dari Tuhan. Dan kau, Hermione Weasley-Snape, kau adalah malaikat yang mengantarkannya kepadaku. I love you, my angel. Jangan pernah berpikir rendah tentang dirimu, karena kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan paling sempurna untuk pria yang pernah merasa hancur luar-dalam sepertiku. Pada detik di mana kau bersedia menjadi istriku, aku merasa terlahir kembali. Percayalah, apa yang kurasakan kepadamu tidak pernah berkurang sedikit pun. Justru semakin bertambah hari demi hari."_

"_Oh, Severus…. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu." _

_Ciuman yang mengikuti pernyataan cinta ini adalah ciuman paling indah yang pernah dilihat Rose dalam lima belas tahun masa hidupnya. Ibunya yang sebelumnya tampak begitu rapuh, kini memasrahkan diri dan mencurahkan isi hatinya lewat bahasa tubuhnya. Dan Severus adalah satu-satunya pria yang bisa memahami bahasa tubuh ini. Bibir keduanya bukan hanya menghubungkan mereka secara fisik, tetapi juga jiwa dan hati. Ekspresi damai dan penuh cinta di wajah keduanya mampu menggetarkan hati. _

_Kali ini Rose harus membekap mulutnya kuat-kuat agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kedua matanya sudah basah. Ia kesulitan membendung airmatanya. Ucapan ayah tirinya menyentuh begitu dalam. Tanpa sadar Rose mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ada sesuatu yang dalam dan perih merasuki ke relung hatinya. Sejak itulah ia yakin bahwa ibunya telah memilih pria yang tepat untuk dinikahi. Pria yang berjiwa besar seperti Severus berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan dalam bentuk apapun, dan Rose bertekad untuk bisa memberikannya. _

"Hei, Rosie!"

Suara Scorpius efektif mengembalikan Rose ke alam sadar.

Membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menahan kesal, Rose melotot galak. "Apa sih maumu, Scorp?"

Sambil masih terengah-engah setelah berhasil mengejar Rose sejauh tiga blok, Scorpius cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan membalas dengan gaya seelegan mungkin, "Aku hanya ingin tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaanku tadi."

"Pertanyaanmu tadi?" Kening Rose mengernyit.

"Obat kuatmu itu," desak Scorpius. Meski menyeringai licik, ekspresi di wajahnya menunjukkan rasa penasaran yang kentara. "Untuk siapa? Cowokmu?"

"Aku tak tahu apa pentingnya untukmu. Memangnya kalau tahu, kau mau apa?"

"Entahlah. Mengadu ke paman Severus bisa jadi pilihan pertamaku. Mengutuk cowok sialan itu jadi impoten mungkin akan jadi pilihan berikutnya," balas Scorpius, mencibir. Cibirannya berubah menjadi seringai kemenangan saat mendapati ekspresi tak sabaran di wajah Rose.

Rose berusaha menahan marah dan menarik nafas panjang dua-tiga kali sebelum menjawab, "Kalau kau kuberi tahu, apa yang membuatku yakin kau tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapa-siapa?"

"Seorang gentlemen sejati tidak akan melanggar janjinya. Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan kepada siapapun. Malahan, kurasa aku bisa membantumu."

"Sungguh?"

"Yep." Lagi-lagi salah satu alis Scorpius terangkat, ekspresinya mengejek. "_Epimedium Sagittatum_ tidak segampang itu ditemukan. Kalau kau pikir kau bisa membelinya semudah membeli permen, kau salah besar, Rosie."

"Aku tahu ramuan itu dijual sangat terbatas, dan pembelinya harus berumur di atas dua puluh satu tahun," tukas Rose tak mau kalah, dia paling benci diremehkan. Terutama oleh pemuda sok tahu seperti Scorpius Malfoy.

"Selain itu kau harus berdarah murni dan sudah menikah. Menikah dengan kaum darah murni juga, kalau boleh kutambahkan." Senyum sinis di bibir Scorpius semakin lebar saat mendapati keterkejutan Rose. "Dan menurut berita paling akurat yang beredar, setahun terakhir ini ramuan itu sudah tidak boleh dijual ke publik."

"Apa?!" Kedua mata biru Rose membelalak. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal ini?"

"Jadi kaum darah murni kadang ada untungnya juga. Tapi mungkin kau akan sulit mempercayainya." Scorpius mengangkat dagunya, angkuh. "Salah satunya karena ramuan ini adalah ramuan yang sangat familiar bagi kaum darah murni. Jadi bisa dipastikan semua keluarga penyihir berdarah murni memilikinya, meski ramuan ini sudah dilarang dijual bebas."

Rose terdiam. Ya, dia pernah mendengar tentang ini. Bahwa kaum penyihir berdarah murni punya tradisi yang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi. Penyihir berdarah murni, terutama kalangan bangsawannya, memiliki pemahaman bahwa tujuan utama dari sebuah pernikahan adalah untuk menghasilkan keturunan dan ahli waris. Sejak dilahirkan, setiap penyihir berdarah murni sudah mulai dijodohkan dengan kerabat dekatnya. Tak perlu memikirkan apakah nantinya mereka akan saling mencintai atau saling bunuh setelah nantinya dinikahkan.

Pasangan suami-istri penyihir dari golongan ini biasanya tidak pernah tidur dalam satu kamar (dan tentunya satu ranjang). Mereka hanya tidur bersama jika berpikir sudah saatnya untuk memproduksi anak. Untuk beberapa penyihir wanita yang benar-benar tak ingin berlama-lama menunggu kehadiran anak dalam perkawinan tanpa cinta ini, mereka akan meminum ramuan _Epimedium Sagittatum_ di malam pertama mereka. Konon, benih mereka akan disemai tepat di malam itu juga, dan hampir bisa dipastikan mereka akan hamil di hari berikutnya.

Setelah berhasil memproduksi ahli waris, secara otomatis pernikahan ini mencapai tujuan akhirnya. Karena dunia sihir tidak mengenal perceraian, biasanya pasangan suami istri ini mempertahankan statusnya, meskipun teman tidur mereka berganti-ganti. Perselingkuhan macam ini sudah menjadi rahasia umum dan tak akan menjadi skandal asalkan pasangan suami istri tersebut saling tutup mulut.

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar hal semacam itu," ujar Rose pelan.

Meski ia tidak begitu suka Scorpius, tak sopan rasanya kalau ia sampai membuat pemuda itu tersinggung. Ayah Scorpius sendiri, Draco Malfoy, adalah produk dari perkawinan jenis ini. Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy tidak saling mencintai. Kalau ada hal yang kompak mereka lakukan, itu adalah saling menyelingkuhi. Untunglah kedua orangtua Scorpius adalah pasangan _love-match, _dan tampak saling mencintai.

"Kau sudah pernah mendengarnya tapi masih ingin mencekoki pacarmu dengan ramuan ini?" tanya Scorpius. "Asal tahu saja, Rosie, ramuan ini punya alasan kuat kenapa harus dilarang dijual ke publik. Tujuan dari penggunaan ramuan ini merusak tatanan moral dan sistem norma masyarakat sihir."

"Kalau digunakan tidak semestinya," tukas Rose. Ia menghela nafas panjang saat Scorpius memandanginya dengan sorot tak percaya. "Ramuan itu bukan untukku, Scorp. Itu untuk… untuk ibuku…"

Entah benar atau tidak, tapi ekspresi Scorpius terlihat lega, dan Rose tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kenapa kau ingin ikut campur?" selidik Rose.

Jujur, ia masih tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun dalam hal ini, terutama Scorpius. Playboy tulen itu memang bukan teman dekatnya dan hubungan pertemanan mereka sama akrabnya seperti anjing versus kucing. Tapi sesekali Scorpius bisa bersikap baik kepadanya. Well, mungkin karena ayah tiri Rose berhubungan baik dengan kakek dan ayah Scorpius sejak lama, jadi tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk bermusuhan.

Scorpius mengedikkan bahunya yang lebar dan atletis.

"Awalnya aku cuma penasaran kenapa cewek juara kelas dan prefek kaku sepertimu sampai nekat mencari ramuan yang terkenal bersifat skandal. Aku kira kau bermaksud menjebak cowok yang kau sukai supaya mau menikahimu, atau bahkan memaksa orangtuamu supaya menyetujui hubunganmu dengan seseorang yang tidak mereka sukai. _Hell_, semua orang tahu paman Severus sangat protektif kepadamu, sampai-sampai menghalau cowok manapun yang menaksirmu. Mungkin kalau kau bisa hamil duluan, mereka akan terpaksa merestui."

Wajah Rose merah padam, tak menyangka Scorpius sampai berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti itu.

"Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak aku harapkan," ujar Rose selugas mungkin. "Tapi aku sudah tahu betul apa rencanaku sepuluh tahun ke depan. Pernikahan dini tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Aku ingin menjadi seorang _potion mistress_ dan berkarir dulu, sebelum menikah."

Seulas seringai aneh menghiasi bibir Scorpius. "Lega mendengarnya. Berarti sepuluh tahun ke depan, aku masih punya banyak kesempatan."

"Kesempatan untuk apa?" kening Rose berkerut, curiga.

"Untuk jadi _potion master_ dan berkarir juga. Mungkin kita bisa berpartner nantinya," balas Scorpius kalem, kedua mata kelabunya berkilau misterius.

Sesuatu di dalam diri Rose, lebih tepatnya suara hatinya, mengingatkan kalau dia harus berhati-hati pada pemuda yang satu ini. Ada keyakinan kuat bahwa 'partner' yang dimaksud Scorpius bukanlah makna secara harfiah. Tapi Rose akan mencemaskan ini nanti. Sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dicemaskan.

Scorpius berdehem, agak kikuk di bawah tatapan mata Rose yang penuh selidik. "Setelah tahu tujuanmu, mungkin… mungkin aku bisa memberimu bantuan."

"Dan mungkin aku bisa memberimu kutukan Kepak-Kelelawar kalau sampai kau membocorkannya," balas Rose, tak sabaran. Semua orang tahu Scorpius Malfoy hobi berkoar-koar. Mulai dari kekayaan keluarganya, siapa saja yang berhasil dia pacari, dan banyak lagi. "Untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak mau sampai gagal."

"Sedih rasanya tahu kau tidak mempercayaiku," kata Scorpius, pura-pura sakit hati, yang rupanya gagal karena Rose malah mendengus keras.

"Aku tidak percaya pada mulutmu."

Menyeringai, Scorpius membalas, "Bukan kau satu-satunya cewek yang bilang kalau mulutku bisa melakukan banyak hal yang tidak dipercaya. Mau bukti?"

Kedua pipi Rose lagi-lagi memerah. Scorpius benar-benar tipikal Malfoy, suka memelintir kata dan membuatnya menjurus ke hal yang tak senonoh. "Tidak. Sudah banyak yang membuktikan kalau mulutmu sama parahnya seperti ember bocor."

Diam-diam Scorpius tertawa dalam hati. Suara Rose berubah agak melengking, seolah berusaha keras menyamarkan rasa malunya. Menahan api yang mendadak berkobar di dadanya, pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti menggodanya.

"Kalau ada satu hal yang harus kau percaya, nona sok tahu, aku tahu sesuatu yang kau tidak tahu," ujar Scorpius, sengaja menekankan pada setiap kata 'tahu' yang ia ucapkan agar gadis berambut merah di hadapannya ini semakin kesal. Tiga kali kata 'tahu' dan wajah Rose Weasley berubah-ubah warna saking kesalnya.

"Apa itu? Apa yang aku tak tahu dan kau tahu?" geram Rose, jengkel. Dia selalu sebal jika ada orang yang lebih tahu sesuatu darinya, apalagi jika seseorang itu adalah Scorpius Malfoy, si ember bocor kelas wahid di Hogwarts.

"Tempat membeli _Epimedium Sagittatum_," jawab Scorpius seelegan mungkin, berusaha menyuguhkan seringainya yang paling menawan.

Rose terkesiap. Dari sekian banyak hal yang tak bisa dipercaya dari Scorpius, mungkin inilah yang paling susah dipercaya. Tapi dari seringainya itu, sepertinya Scorpius benar-benar yakin. Seringai yang menawan. Tapi tetap saja seringai ular. Dasar Slytherin licik.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku mau kau melakukan Sumpah Penyihir lebih dulu," tuntut Rose.

Sumpah penyihir, meskipun tidak mematikan seperti Sumpah Tak Terlanggar, adalah sebuah sumpah yang memiliki ikatan magis dengan orang yang mendeklarasikannya. Begitu sumpah ini terucap, maka ia akan terikat seumur hidup dan takkan pernah bisa melanggarnya.

Scorpius memutar bola matanya, minta ampun dengan tuntutan Rosie si tukang perintah. Meski mendongkol, akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk menurutinya. "Aku bersumpah sebagai seorang penyihir bahwa aku tidak akan membocorkan rencana Rose Weasley sebelum bisa terlaksana."

"Jadi, di mana tempatnya?" desak Rose, tidak sabaran. Air mukanya tampak cerah.

"Ikuti aku," ucap Scorpius tenang, berusaha keras menyembunyikan seringainya. _Damn_, hari ini ia sering sekali menyeringai. Terlalu sering malah. Ini karena suasana hatinya sedang baik. "Kita akan pergi ke Knockturn Alley."

**Bersambung ke chapter berikutnya minggu depan….?**

**Review adalah vitamin untuk saya ^0^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Hal yang paling bisa bikin author senang adalah review yang mengapreasi kerja kerasnya. Dari chapter pertama, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada **Watchfang** dan **Beatrixmalf** yang sudah mencerahkan hari saya dengan review mereka yang ditulis dengan passion. Dan chapter dua ini saya persembahkan spesial untuk kedua reviewer di atas. Enjoy it. ^0^

**Balada Ramuan Cinta Satu Malam**

**By Opal Chalice**

**Chapter 2**

Seumur-umur, Rose belum pernah mengunjungi Knockturn Alley dan kini ia tahu apa alasannya. Dari nuansa kegelapan yang ditawarkan oleh semua bangunan yang berjajar di sana, Rose tahu barang dagangan macam apa yang disediakan. Ada godaan rasa ingin tahu dan ketertarikan yang muncul ketika Rose tanpa sengaja menengok ke etalase satu toko dan toko lainnya.

Ada toko hewan yang khusus menjual hewan mistis seperti Fomorroh dan Nathair (keduanya adalah sejenis ular gaib yang digunakan untuk mengutuk dan menyiksa seseorang). Ada juga toko bahan ramuan yang secara terang-terangan memperjual-belikan anggota tubuh makhluk hidup, entah dari hewan atau mungkin malah manusia.

Tanpa sadar Rose bergidik. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa kegelapan, masa yang bahkan lebih tua dari legenda Arthurian. Masa di mana sihir masih sangat primitif dan tua. Apapun yang tersedia di Knocturn Alley adalah sisa-sisa dari peradaban sihir kuno. Terlalu tua untuk dipraktekkan kembali, namun mustahil untuk ditinggalkan sepenuhnya.

"Bisa jalan lebih cepat tidak?" tuntut Scorpius, tidak sabaran. "Kita tidak di sini untuk melihat-lihat. Berhentilah mengintip semua etalase, Rosie."

Rose menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, efektif menahan umpatan yang nyaris terlontar. Scorpius mengucapkan nama 'Rosie' dengan nada yang mengesankan seolah ia baru saja mengulum sesuatu yang masam. Rosie memang nama panggilan yang sering digunakan oleh keluarga dan sahabat Rose, tapi tidak untuk Scorpius. Nama 'Rosie' terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan kalau Scorpius yang mengucapkannya.

"Hei!" protes Rose saat Scorpius meraih tangan kanannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku, ular buluk!"

Scorpius cuma mendengus mendengar rutukan Rose. "Kalau kau kulepas, lalu tersesat di sini, kira-kira siapa yang akan disalahkan?" Pemuda pirang itu justru mempererat genggaman tangannya. "Lagipula Knockturn Alley sangat berbahaya. Yang berbelanja di sini bukan cuma nenek sihir dan dukun tenung, tapi juga vampir, manusia serigala, dan makhluk sihir lain yang pasti tak ingin kau temui."

Huff. Rose menghela nafas panjang, berharap rasa jengkel yang memenuhi dadanya ikut keluar lewat hidungnya. Mau tak mau, ia pun mengalah. Membiarkan Scorpius membimbingnya menyusuri lorong gelap Knockturn Alley, saling bergandengan.

Anehnya, di hawa sedingin ini, tangan Scorpius justru hangat dan punya efek menentramkan. Tanpa sadar, Rose ikut mempererat genggaman tangan mereka.

Seperti yang ia janjikan, Scorpius membawa Rose ke sebuah toko suram di Knockturn Alley. Borgin and Burkes, itulah yang tertulis di papan nama kusamnya. Jika dilihat dari barang apa saja yang terpajang di etalase dan meja pamer, sepertinya ini adalah toko barang antik. Toko barang antik yang menyeramkan, tepatnya.

Kesan seram bukan hanya dari kondisi yang gelap, kusam dan berdebu, barang dagangannya pun seakan mampu menggertak setiap pembeli yang masuk. Topeng-topeng antik yang menempel di dinding, pajangan tulang manusia, dan beberapa instrument berduri berkarat yang menggantung dari langit-langit toko, semuanya tampak berlomba-lomba menciutkan nyali.

"Hati-hati," tegur Scorpius, dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Rose yang hampir saja menabrak patung goblin bermata semerah darah. "Di sini semua barang tidak diberi mantra pengikat dan ditata dalam posisi yang kacau. Salah langkah dan menabrak, kau akan dipaksa membeli."

"Dan kau tahu ini karena?" Kedua alis Rose terangkat, menantang.

"Karena aku punya mata yang tajam dan indah," balas Scorpius, sudut bibirnya tersenyum sinis. "Dan aku mengamati baik-baik apa yang ada di sekitarku, Rose. Kesan yang kudapat adalah toko ini perlu menyewa _merchandiser _professional, atau tata letak setiap barang dagangannya memang sengaja dibuat untuk menjegal kaki pembelinya. Tapi kurasa aku pilih tebakanku yang terakhir. Tipikal Slytherin, kau tahu."

Untuk sesaat Rose terdiam. Raut penuh kemenangan dan berpuas diri ala Scorpius bukanlah hal asing di matanya. Yang asing bagi Rose adalah tubuh Scorpius. Tubuh yang begitu dekat. Terlalu dekat dari tubuh Rose sendiri. Juga dada Scorpius yang tegap dan bidang, tersembunyi di balik jubah tebalnya. Serta kedua lengan kokohnya yang sedang melingkari pinggang ramping Rose. Detak jantung Rose mendadak tak karuan saat matanya menangkap mata kelabu itu balas menatapnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Mister…? Miss…?" Suara bernada tajam dan serak ini mendadak memecahkan kebekuan.

Rose cepat-cepat melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya yang entah sejak kapan menempel di dada Scorpius. Di saat bersamaan, Scorpius langsung melompat menjauh seolah-olah baru saja bersentuhan dengan api. Kontak fisik yang terputus secara spontan ini menyisakan kekosongan aneh yang dirasakan baik oleh Rose maupun Scorpius. Seakan mereka tidak rela dipaksa berjauhan.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah konter, Rose mendapati seorang pria tua bertubuh kurus dan bongkok berdiri di sana. Rambutnya berwarna coklat kemerahan dan mulai botak di sekitar dahi. Kedua matanya memancarkan kecurigaan. Sorot curiga itu seketika hilang saat ia menyadari siapa pemuda berambut pirang platinum yang ada di hadapannya.

"Master Malfoy, kalau aku tak salah?" ucap pria itu, buru-buru mengubah sikap menjadi penuh hormat.

Scorpius berdehem kecil, sebelum kembali menjadi Scorpius Malfoy yang dikenal Rose. Angkuh, arogan, dan sok penting. Meski begitu, rona merah di pipi pucat pemuda itu masih belum hilang.

"Mr Borgin," balas Scorpius. "Aku dan temanku ini… Miss Weasley, kami datang kemari untuk mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting dan sangat rahasia. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa ditemukan di sini."

Mata Mr Borgin mendadak menyala, sorotnya culas dan tamak. "Oh, tentu, sir… miss… Kami punya jimat pelet yang sangat ampuh dan kuno. Dulunya milik seorang courtesan di awal abad 18. Mati secara tragis, sayangnya. Tanpa segaja dibunuh pria-pria yang memperebutkan cintanya, kalau tak salah."

Jari kaku dan panjang Mr Borgin menunjuk kalung yang dipajang di leher sebuah _chest mannequin_—boneka manekin sebatas dada. Batu rubi yang terpasang sebagai liontin kalung berkilau aneh tertimpa cahaya lampu. Rose harus mengerjapkan mata berulang kali agar bisa membebaskan diri dari mantra pikatnya.

"Bukan. Maksud kami bukan itu, tapi…"

Perkataan Scorpius dipotong Mr Borgin dengan cepat. "Aha! Tentu. Kami punya itu. Jimat untuk memuluskan hubungan cinta yang terlarang. Kabarnya ini dibuat pada masa Romeo-Juliette, tapi tentu saja mereka berdua tidak membelinya. Mereka muggle idiot." Sambil terkekeh, Mr Borgin meraih sebotol parfum berwarna hijau keruh. "Dibuat dari rebusan ambergris dan frankincense dengan ekstrak kuntum bunga jeruk. Usapkan pada calon mertua yang galak hari ini. Siapkan pemakamannya tiga hari kemudian."

Rose terkesiap. Dia tidak ingin meracuni calon mertua siapapun. "Tidak. Yang aku inginkan cuma…"

"Oh, aku tahu! Aku tahu, tentu," sergah Mr Borgin lagi. "Jimat Kecantikan. Nona muda sepertimu pasti mencari itu, miss Weasley. Cermin Kuno Helen paling cocok untukmu. Peninggalan Helen of the Troy. Kekuatan magisnya mampu membuat wanita buruk rupa manapun jadi terlihat sangat cantik."

Tersinggung, Rose membuka mulutnya, hendak mendamprat kakek kurang ajar ini. Tapi ia kalah cepat. Scorpius sudah melakukannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia sudah cantik!" Seolah menyadari ia keceplosan, Scorpius buru-buru meralat, "Maksudku, dia cewek. Cewek itu cantik. Bukan ganteng."

Rose memutar bola matanya, minta ampun_. Dasar Scorpius payah_.

"Sebelum kau membuat kami kebingungan dengan barang-barang yang menurutmu kami perlukan padahal tidak, Mr Borgin, kami kesini untuk mencari _Epimedium Sagittatum_," ujar Rose, sebelum Scorpius kembali membuat dirinya terlihat makin bodoh. Pemuda itu masih salah tingkah saat Rose mendelik ke arahnya.

"_Epimedium Sagittatum?" _Kedua alis tipis beruban Mr Borgin terangkat kaget. "Atau nama lainnya Ramuan Cinta Satu Malam. Ramuan penambah vitalitas pria paling kuat yang pernah diciptakan sepanjang sejarah. Impoten separah apapun bisa sembuh."

Scorpius buru-buru membantah tatapan menuduh pria tua itu. Tak terima dikira impoten. "Jangan lihat aku. Ramuan itu bukan untukku."

"Ramuan itu juga mampu menyuburkan kandungan sekaligus memproses pembuahan dalam semalam." Kali ini tatapan curiga Mr Borgin mengarah ke Rose yang seketika itu menggeleng keras. "Well, tentu saja apa yang dilakukan pembeli terhadap barang yang mereka beli bukanlah urusanku. Kami punya aturan keras di sini. Begitu uang dibayar hak milik berpindah tangan, tanggungjawab sepenuhnya berada di si pembeli. Toko ini tak punya tanggungjawab hukum lagi. Kuharap kalian tahu itu."

Sekarang Rose paham kenapa dari dulu para Auror tidak bergegas menggerebek Borgin & Burkes. Mungkin secara diam-diam, ada pejabat Kementerian yang sering berbelanja di sini. Selain saling sikut, dunia politik sihir terkadang juga butuh saling kutuk dan tenung.

"Kami tahu itu," tukas Scorpius penuh percaya diri. "Sekarang kau punya barangnya atau tidak?"

Mr Borgin membalas gertakan teredam dalam nada bicara Scorpius dengan tenang. "Itu tergantung."

"Tergantung?" Kedua mata Rose menyipit. Kata 'tergantung' adalah salah satu dari kata yang tidak ia sukai. Biasanya ada konsekuensi tersembunyi di balik kata itu. "Tergantung pada apa?"

"Uang, tentunya." Mr Borgin membasahi bibirnya, ekspresi tamaknya muncul. "Menjual barang terlarang dan terkutuk adalah spesialisasiku, miss. Tapi untuk barang ilegal yang sudah dilarang dijual begini, ada resiko besar yang kutanggung. Salah satunya adalah apakah aku menjualnya kepada orang yang tepat. Dalam hal ini, umur kalian. Kalian masih di bawah umur, kurasa."

"Aku punya uang," balas Rose, mulai gugup. Ada lima puluh galleon yang ditabungnya sejak dua tahun terakhir ini. Setiap sickle dan knut yang didapatnya dari menyisihkan uang sakunya itu kini tersimpan di dalam dompetnya. Ramuan langka ini tentu tidak akan sampai lebih dari lima puluh galleon, kan? "Berapa harganya?"

"Dua ratus lima puluh galleon," jawab Mr Borgin dengan nada mencemooh.

"Apa?!" Rose sampai harus membekap mulutnya sendiri saking kagetnya. Dua ratus lima puluh galleon? Ia saja baru bisa mengumpulkan seperlimanya setelah menabung selama dua tahun. "Apa tidak bisa lebih murah?"

Mr Borgin tampak tersinggung. "Ada uang ada barang. Tidak ada uang maka tidak ada barang. Sekarang tinggal pilih, mau bayar atau enyahlah dari sini. Kalian sudah cukup lama membuang-buang waktuku."

Putus asa, Rose menatap Scorpius dengan penuh harap. "Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Kumohon. Apa aku bisa pinjam uangmu dulu? Nanti akan kubayar dengan mencicil selama lima atau enam tahun." Harapan Rose hampir pupus saat Scorpius memutar bola matanya. Namun alih-alih mengejek, pemuda itu justru menepuk pelan pundak Rose.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Serahkan saja padaku." Dengan langkah enteng dan mengerahkan aura ningratnya sampai ke level maksimal, Scorpius mendekati Mr Borgin. "Kami tidak punya uang sebanyak itu, tapi aku tahu siapa yang punya. Masukkan saja biayanya ke tagihan kakekku."

"Scorp…"

Protes Rose tertahan. Scorpius mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Dari caranya bersikap, ia terkesan tahu betul apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Kakekku, Lord Lucius Malfoy…" ucap Scorpius dengan nada sok pentingnya yang khas. "…sudah jadi langganan setiamu sejak ia masih muda dulu, benar?"

"Well… ya. Benar." Mr Borgin menganggukkan kepalanya, airmukanya berubah sedikit cerah. "Keluarga Malfoy adalah salah satu pelanggan pertama toko ini. Sejak toko ini mulai dibuka, Lord Abraxas Malfoy sering mengajak Lord Lucius kemari. Kemudian Lord Lucius mengajak Lord Draco, dan begitulah." Mata biru pucat Mr Borgin menatap pemuda di hadapannya. "Jika kau dimasukkan ke dalam hitungan, maka empat generasi Malfoy adalah langganan paling setia kami sepanjang sejarah berdirinya toko."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah, kan?" kata Scorpius, mengangkat dagu runcingnya dengan arogan.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak," jawab Mr Borgin cepat. "Sejak pertempuran besar Hogwarts memang Lord Lucius jarang menggunakan tagihannya. Tapi sekitar beberapa bulan belakangan, Lady Cara mulai rajin berbelanja di sini. Wanita cerdas, kalau boleh kubilang…"

"Wanita iblis, lebih tepatnya," gumam Scorpius sepelan mungkin, masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan meski diam-diam menahan geram.

Lady Cara yang dimaksud adalah Cara Mason-Malfoy, istri baru kakeknya yang dinikahi selang sebulan setelah kematian nenek Scorpius, Narcissa Malfoy. Ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau kematian mendadak Narcissa diakibatkan oleh guna-guna. Namun siapa pelakunya masih belum terungkap. Entah Lucius atau Cara. Tetapi Auror tidak bisa mengusut sebuah peristiwa hanya berbekalkan sebuah gosip belaka. Maka kematian Narcissa pun dianggap sebagai kematian wajar yang tak terduga.

Healer dan kerabat dekat Malfoy tahu kalau sebenarnya Narcissa meninggal akibat kutukan mematikan yang didapatnya saat terlibat dalam perang besar di Hogwarts—sama seperti yang dialami ayah Rose. Kutukan yang selama bertahun-tahun diderita wanita malang itu akhirnya merenggut nyawanya. Fakta ini akhirnya diungkap ke publik setelah makam Narcissa Malfoy berumur seminggu. Di minggu berikutnya, Daily Prophet mengumumkan berita pertunangan Lucius dengan sekretarisnya sendiri, Cara Mason. Namun sayangnya, gosip tak mengenakkan tadi sudah terlanjur tersebar. Pernikahan mereka terlalu mendadak. Wajar kalau menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Ya, tentu, Master Malfoy. Akan kumasukkan biayanya ke tagihan Lord Lucius."

Mr Borgin terbungkuk-bungkuk berjalan, mencari ramuan yang dimaksud di antara etalase berdebunya. Setelah memilah-milah beberapa botol berwarna kusam, akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah botol seukuran jari kelingking dan menyodorkannya ke Rose.

Serta-merta Rose menggenggam botol itu, berusaha mengamankannya dari apapun yang mengancamnya. Dua ratus lima puluh galleon, atau seribu dua ratus lebih poundsterling. Merlin, itu jumlah yang sangat banyak, dan Rose terpaksa berhutang kepada Scorpius… atau lebih tepatnya, kepada Lucius Malfoy.

"Scorp, bagaimana kalau kakekmu sampai tahu? Dia akan marah. Dua ratus lima puluh galleon adalah…"

"Uang receh baginya," sahut Scorpius enteng, menyeringai melihat ekspresi cemas Rose. Mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar dari toko, dan karena cemas, Rose sampai tidak menyadari kalau ia berpegangan pada lengan Scorpius."Rosie, uang belanja bulanan yang dihabiskan kakekku jauh lebih besar daripada itu. Dia tidak akan sadar sudah mengeluarkan beberapa ratus galleon untuk sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibelinya."

"Biasanya aku tidak terlalu suka mendengar pemborosan." Rose mengernyit, mulai agak lega. "Tapi mungkin aku harus bersyukur untuk kali ini."

"Yeah, begitulah." Scorpius mengedikkan bahu, acuh. "Apalagi sekarang kakekku akan mencalonkan diri sebagai Menteri Sihir. Kau bisa pingsan melihat panjangnya perkamen tagihan yang diantar ke Malfoy Manor. Paling pendek ada sepuluh kaki, malahan."

"Tapi pendaftaran calon Menteri Sihir masih empat tahun lagi. Untuk apa membuang uang sebanyak itu?"

"Tanyakan ke nenek tiriku. Dia wanita paling mengerikan yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini. Semua yang dipikirkannya cuma pencitraan. Selalu saja mengadakan pesta kebun, malam gala, lelang amal, jamuan makan, dan pemborosan apapun yang bisa ia pikirkan. Kakekku belum pernah muncul di halaman berita utama Daily Prophet sesering ini sebelumnya."

Rose ikut mengedikkan bahu. Ia sendiri juga heran kenapa masyarakat sihir Hogwarts belum bosan membaca berita soal Lucius Malfoy. Bahkan kadang pria itu bisa muncul dua kali dalam sehari, di Prophet edisi pagi dan edisi sore. Berita yang dimuat pun sebenarnya tidak penting-penting amat. Cuma Lucius Malfoy menggelar acara amal di sini, Lucius Malfoy mengunjungi panti sosial A, dan lain sebagainya.

Meski demikian, citra Lucius Malfoy, yang sebelumnya dikenal sebagai mantan pendukung paling setia Lord Voldemort, kini berubah. Apalagi sejak semua hal yang menceritakan tentang sejarah hidupnya berhasil dibelokkan untuk sekali lagi, kali ini dengan bumbu heroisme yang mampu menumbuhkan rasa simpati publik.

Sekarang publik sihir Inggris mengenal Lucius sebagai penyihir yang dipaksa melayani Lord Voldemort dengan taruhan nyawa keluarganya, dan bermaksud membayar semua kesalahannya ke publik dengan menjadi seorang dermawan.

Lucius tidak menampung Lord Voldemort dan melakukan semua perintahnya secara sukarela di Malfoy Manor saat perang besar terjadi. Ia terpaksa melakukannya untuk keselamatan keluarganya. Itulah yang berhasil ditanamkan dalam pemikiran masyarakat sihir Inggris berkat kecerdikan sekretaris Lucius—Cara Mason, yang sekarang sudah jadi istrinya.

Publik sihir percaya bahwa dengan akting meyakinkan dan kecerdasan oportunisnya, Lucius berhasil mengelabui Lord Voldemort kalau selama ini ia berpihak kepadanya. Lucius bahkan mengklaim kalau sebenarnya dia adalah agen ganda, sama seperti ayah tiri Rose, Severus Snape. Buktinya, saat perang besar di Hogwarts terjadi, alih-alih ikut bertempur, Lucius dan Narcissa justru mencari putra mereka. Lucius pun harus membayar keputusannya ini setelah tanpa sengaja Narcissa terkena kutukan meleset di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran.

Buku sejarah Hogwarts yang diterbitkan setahun setelah terjadinya pertempuran besar pun semakin menguatkan citra heroisme seorang Lucius Malfoy. Entah benar atau tidak, Rose tak tahu pasti karena ibunya langsung melemparkan buku itu ke dalam perapian dan melarang anak-anaknya membacanya.

"Terima kasih, Scorpius," ucap Rose tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua berhenti di perbatasan Diagon Alley dan Knockturn Alley. "Terima kasih banyak. Sungguh. Aku tak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa."

"Aku tahu," balas Scorpius, menatap Rose dengan tatapan yang tajam dan dalam. Rose tak sempat berkutik saat secara tak disangka Scorpius menangkap wajahnya dan membubuhkan kecupan sekilas di bibir Rose.

"Scorpius!"

"Maaf, aku tak…"

Didorong oleh perasaan mendamba yang ia sendiri tak pernah sadar keberadaannya, Rose melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Scorpius dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Bibir Scorpius hangat dan lembut. Lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir Rose, mengulum dan melata-lata seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Ketika Rose membuka mulutnya untuk terkesiap, lidah itu pun masuk tanpa diundang. Tak perlu menunggu undangan, karena lidah Rose sudah siap menyambutnya. Kecupan demi kecupan. Gigitan kecil dan permainan lidah. Dibumbui belaian lembut di punggung satu sama lain. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman dan berpelukan mesra, yang pasti saat mereka memisahkan diri, wajah keduanya sama-sama memerah dan nafas mereka memburu.

"Oh, Merlin…" Rose meraba bibirnya. Ia baru saja memberikan ciuman pertamanya kepada buaya darat paling ganas di Hogwarts. Kepada Scorpius Malfoy.

Ekspresi Scorpius tak kalah kagetnya. Mata kelabunya membeku, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia baru saja mencium Rose Weasley, kutu buku paling sok tahu di seantero Inggris. Namun alih-alih mengatakan sesuatu, ia memilih untuk membalikkan badan dan memacu langkahnya sejauh mungkin… sebelum ia melakukan hal yang lebih tidak senonoh kepada gadis itu. Gadis yang diam-diam ditaksirnya sejak ia duduk di tingkat tiga. Gadis yang menjadi cinta pertama dan obsesi terpendamnya. Gadis yang mustahil didapatkannya.

**Bersambung ke chapter berikutnya**

**No oneliner review please!**

**Tolong jangan review dengan sebaris kalimat geje!**

**Jangan mereview dengan kata-kata : update ASAP dan sejenisnya!**

**Biasakan menghargai karya orang lain dengan review yang tulus dan mengapresiasi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih kepada semua pereview superb yang sudah meluangkan waktunya mereview di Chapter 2 : W**atchfang**, **Beatrixmalf, Bunga Sakura, cla99, dan Hikari Meiko Eunjo.** Chapter tiga ini saya persembahkan spesial untuk para reviewer di atas dan para fans Sevmione. Enjoy it. ^0^

PS : Severus mungkin agak OOC di fanfic ini, tapi perlu diingat kalau dia dan Hermione sudah menikah selama sepuluh tahun. Jadi kalau Severus masih galak dan sinis ama istrinya sendiri, rasanya malah bisa jadi KDRT. IMO sih. Hihihi.

**Balada Ramuan Cinta Satu Malam**

**By Opal Chalice**

**Chapter 3**

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Severus tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa suatu saat dia akan mengalami Natal yang normal seperti orang lain. Berada dalam rumah yang dihiasi ornament-ornamen khas Natal, dengan perapian yang hangat, dan sebuah pohon natal yang pernak-perniknya menyolok mata. _Hell_, dia baru bisa mengalami hal semacam ini dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir masa hidupnya. Tepatnya, setelah dia menikahi Hermione dan secara otomatis menjadi ayah tiri Rose dan Hugo.

Menjadi seorang suami, bagi Severus, tidak terlalu buruk. Dia tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan sarapan di pagi hari karena itu adalah tugas Hermione (Severus dapat giliran memasak makan malam), punya teman berdebat yang susah ditaklukkan, punya seseorang untuk dimintai pendapat tentang banyak hal, dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah, sekarang dia punya kehangatan ekstra di atas ranjang.

Di sisi lain, beristrikan Hermione yang punya watak keras dan independen, terkadang Severus harus mau mengalah. Wanita penuh ambisi seperti Hermione susah dibendung. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Severus untuk tahu bahwa istri yang lebih bisa diajak kompromi adalah istri yang bahagia, dan sepertinya itulah yang selama ini berusaha ia lakukan, membahagiakan istrinya.

Menjadi seorang ayah, jelas lain lagi ceritanya. Di awal hubungannya dengan Hermione dulu, Severus harus sangat berhati-hati mendekati Rose. Gadis itu baru berumur tiga tahun ketika kehilangan ayahnya. Konsep kematian bukan hal yang mudah dicerna seorang balita dan kehilangan figur ayah di usia yang sangat belia bisa membingungkannya.

Rose tidak bisa serta merta menerima kenyataan kalau ayahnya pergi ke surga dan tidak akan kembali. Kehadiran pria lain dalam kehidupannya tentu akan menimbulkan penolakan. Di tahun pertamanya sebagai seorang janda, Hermione harus berulang kali menjawab pertanyaan lugu Rose tentang kenapa ayahnya tidak mengajak mereka semua ke surga. Surga, dalam pikiran Rose saat itu, adalah taman bermain yang paling indah di dunia. Tempat yang bisa membuat Ronald Weasley sampai lupa pulang ke rumah, bagi Rose kecil.

Severus ingat betul duka dan tekanan yang dirasakan Hermione saat ia kehilangan suami pertamanya itu. Kematian mendadak Ron Weasley membuat wanita itu hampir jatuh dan tidak bisa bangkit lagi. Kutukan mematikan yang diterima Ron dari Bellatrix Lestrange saat perang besar di Hogwarts memang susah dipulihkan. Menggerogoti pelan-pelan dan harus merenggut nyawa pria itu justru di saat ia sangat dibutuhkan keluarganya. Hermione Weasley terpaksa menelan pil pahit, menjadi janda dengan dua anak di usianya yang masih sangat muda, dua puluh lima tahun.

Di kala itu, sebagai mentor Hermione, Severus berusaha menyalakan kembali semangatnya. Hermione terlalu cerdas untuk menyerah pada nasib. Wanita itu punya masa depan cerah membentang yang menunggunya. Dan Severus yang sudah lima tahun terlanjur membimbing Hermione menjadi calon healer_, _tidak ingin semua jerih-payah mereka berdua sia-sia. Pada akhirnya, Hermione tidak melanjutkan lagi magangnya, dan memilih berkonsentrasi dulu kepada keluarganya selama satu-dua tahun. Namun hubungan pertemanan yang sudah terjalin di antara mereka berdua selama lima tahun itu tidak serta-merta selesai. 

Sebenarnya Severus bisa saja memutuskan pertemanan mereka, tapi hati kecilnya menolak. Kegelapan yang terlalu lama menyelimuti jiwanya memaksanya berbuat egois. Ia tak mau mengulangi kesalahannya dengan Lily. Tak mau melepaskan wanita penghuni ruang hatinya, wanita yang berhasil membangunkan Severus dari komanya dulu.

Ya, Severus pernah jatuh koma selama bertahun-tahun akibat gigitan Nagini di perang besar Hogwarts. Pria itu bahkan nyaris di-euthanasia atas vonis yang dijatuhkan Menteri Sihir. Seorang pengkhianat yang kemudian dikhianati tuannya sendiri, begitulah anggapan banyak orang saat itu. Vonis paling tepat adalah vonis mati.

Namun berkat perjuangan gigih Harry Potter dan kenangan dalam pensieve Dumbledore, nama baik Severus berhasil dibersihkan dan bahkan mendapat gelar Orde of Merlin kelas satu atas semua jasanya. Kini semua orang menatap Severus dengan hormat, meski tetap menjaga jarak dengan pria itu. Sinisme dan temperamen Severus Snape begitu melegenda dan tidak pandang bulu.

Sayangnya gelar kehormatan paling prestisius itu pun belum mampu membangunkan Severus dari koma. Bahkan healer terbaik pun sampai angkat tangan. Semua orang menyerahkan nasib Severus ke tangan takdir, berharap pria pemberani itu pergi dengan tenang pada akhirnya. Tetapi ada satu orang yang tak mau menyerah. Orang itu adalah Hermione Granger.

Hermione bukan hanya merawat luka di leher Severus, ia juga melakukan beberapa eksperimen. Salah satu penemuan paling mengejutkannya adalah bahwa Neville Longbottom secara tak langsung telah memperpanjang hidup Severus saat ia menebas putus kepala Nagini. Seandainya Nagini hidup lebih lama lagi, Severus pasti sudah mati alih-alih koma.

Penemuan lainnya dari Hermione adalah sebuah _altered bezoar_ atau bezoar yang sudah dimodifikasi untuk meningkatkan khasiatnya. Bezoar ini tak hanya sebagai penangkal racun, namun juga bisa berkhasiat memperbaiki sistem kekebalan tubuh korbannya dan mampu memulihkan kondisi kesehatan hingga seratus persen.

Berkat penemuan terpenting dalam dunia medis inilah, Hermione Granger bukan hanya menyelamatkan nyawa Severus, tetapi juga mencatatkan namanya dalam sejarah. Karir Hermione sebagai healer pun terbuka lebar. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, delapan belas tahun, tentu saja Hermione tidak bisa serta merta terjun ke dunia medis sihir. Dia harus magang lebih dulu dengan para master di tiga bidang ilmu. Ketiganya yaitu mantra, herbologi, dan ramuan.

Bagi Severus, menjadi mentor ramuan Hermione Granger adalah awal dari kedekatan mereka berdua. Lima tahun berlalu tanpa terasa. Lima tahun yang tidak disesali Severus. Satu-satunya yang menjadi penyesalan terbesarnya adalah kenyataan bahwa Hermione akan menikah dengan pria lain. Seolah menaburi garam di atas luka, pria itu adalah Ronald Weasley yang saat itu dikabarkan sedang sekarat.

"_Kau tak boleh menikahinya, Miss Granger," ujar Severus dengan nada sedingin mungkin, berusaha mendinginkan hatinya yang sepanas lahar. _

_Rahang wanita cantik yang ada di hadapannya mengeras. Kedua mata coklat indahnya menyala. Marah karena merasa urusan pribadinya dicampuri. "Aku tidak pernah meminta ijin darimu, profesor. Pernikahanku dengan Ron tidak akan membuatku berhenti magang. Bahkan aku masih sangat membutuhkan bimbinganmu."_

_Ya, untuk membantumu menyembuhkan pria idiot itu, batin Severus gusar. "Miss Granger, kuharap kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan."_

_Hermione terkesiap menyadari tatapan menuduh dari sepasang mata kelam Severus. "Kau berpikir aku menikahi Ron karena kasihan? Tidak, profesor. Aku mencintainya."_

_Severus menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. Dari nada pahit yang diucapkan Hermione di kalimat terakhirnya, Severus tahu dugaannya memang benar adanya. Hermione Granger adalah seorang Gryffindor tulen, dan sebagaimana hal klise yang biasa dilakukan para Gryffindor, mereka punya kecenderungan mengorbankan dirinya demi kebahagiaan orang lain. _

"_Jika kau menikahinya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi istrinya, Miss Granger," ucap Severus pelan dan dalam. "Alih-alih kau justru akan menjadi perawat pribadinya. Itupun tidak akan lama. Setahun atau dua tahun kemudian, kau akan menjadi jandanya."_

_Sesuatu yang tajam dan pedih menggores dada Severus, dan sesuatu itu adalah airmata yang menetes dari kedua mata indah Hermione. Di saat yang bersamaan Severus merasa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang pria berengsek yang berusaha menggoyahkan kemurnian hati Hermione, wanita yang sering mengisi mimpinya di malam-malamnya yang sepi dan dingin. Egoiskah jika Severus ingin memiliki Hermione untuk dirinya sendiri, ketimbang melepaskannya ke pelukan pria lain? Tidak, pikir Severus, menguatkan diri. Jika ini adalah de javu, ia tidak ingin kisah pahitnya dengan Lily terulang. Ia ingin ending yang berbeda._

"_Kau pikir aku punya pilihan, profesor?" tanya Hermione kelu. Membekap mulutnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang sempat lolos, wanita itu berujar, "Aku tak punya pilihan. Semua sudah terlambat. Aku harus menikahi Ron. Kalau tidak… kalau tidak…"_

_Severus mencermati tubuh Hermione yang gemetar karena kalut, wajahnya yang pucat dan lelah, dan kebingungan yang terpancar jelas dari sinar di matanya. Mendadak Severus merasa seolah rentetan petir bertubi-tubi datang menghajarnya. Tidak mungkin. "Kau hamil…? Miss Granger, kau hamil?" _

_Tidak sanggup menjawab, wanita berambut coklat itu hanya sesenggukan sambil mengangguk. _

_Lantai tempat Severus berpijak seolah diguncang gempa. Lebih dari itu, Severus merasa kehampaan dan kegelapan yang dahulu pernah menerpanya kini datang kembali. Dingin dan pekat. Membuat Severus lupa bernafas, dan diam-diam berharap ia tak usah bernafas lagi jika harus mengalami sakitnya patah hati. Untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak, bukan patah hati. Mungkin sekarang hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping menjadi butiran debu. _

_Cinta bagi Severus adalah seperti sebuah olok-olok. Menyapa untuk meneranginya dengan secercah harapan palsu. Membelit dan menyesatkannya hingga hilang akal. Sebelum akhirnya meremukkannya dalam sekejap tanpa kenal ampun. _

_Jika ada alasan bagi Severus untuk tidak pernah percaya dengan cinta, inilah dia. Pada akhirnya selalu ia yang akan terluka. _

"…_semua terjadi begitu saja," ucap Hermione terbata-bata. "Malam itu kami berkumpul di kamar Ron. Keluarga Weasley, Harry, aku, dan beberapa anggota Orde. Melihat kondisi Ron yang semakin memburuk, kami yakin kalau malam itulah malam terakhir baginya. Satu persatu dari kami mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Ron. Hingga tiba giliranku…"_

_Kedua tangan Severus yang sedang gemetar meraih pundak Hermione perlahan-lahan. _

"…_entah apa sebabnya, aku tak sanggup berkata-kata. Aku tak mampu mengucapkan perpisahan, sampai-sampai semua orang memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku berduaan dengan Ron. Setelah itu…" Hermione menelan penjelasannya dalam kepahitan. Penyesalan menenggelamkan kekuatan suaranya. Menggantikannya dengan isak tangis. _

_Severus terdiam, membelai punggung Hermione yang kaku sambil mengucapkan kalimat penentram. Di saat yang bersamaan ia masuk ke dalam alam ingatan wanita itu, dan melihat kejadian yang tak mampu terucapkan. Melihat bagaimana Ronald Weasley dengan tubuh lemahnya yang tergolek di atas ranjang mengungkapkan cintanya kepada Hermione. Bahwa Hermione adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Bahwa jika ada wanita yang bisa membuatnya bahagia, Hermionelah orangnya. Bahwa ia tak ingin mati perjaka. Dan bahwa ia ingin merasakan indahnya bercinta di malam terakhirnya di dunia._

_Dalam situasi yang sangat emosional, ditambah lagi dengan perasaan sayang mendalam yang dirasakannya kepada Weasley, Hermione tak sanggup menolaknya. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk berkata 'tidak'. Maka terjadilah hal yang tak sepatutnya terjadi. _

"_Hal bagusnya…" ucap Hermione setelah tangisnya mereda, ia berusaha tersenyum. "Kesehatan Ron mulai membaik. Healer di St Mungo bilang ini karena faktor psikologis. Semua orang percaya aka nada kesempatan kedua. Bahwa Ron bisa berumur lebih panjang lagi."_

_Severus menatap ekspresi wanita yang berada dalam pelukannya. Tidak ada cinta untuk Ron Weasley di sana. Hanya ada kelegaan dan rasa syukur. Apapun perasaan mendalam yang dirasakan Hermione untuk pemuda itu, itu bukan cinta. Mungkin hanya rasa sayang sebagai sahabat lama. Atau entahlah…_

"_Dua bulan kemudian aku baru menyadari ada perubahan dalam diriku. Aku tak lagi mendapat menstruasi. Aku bingung. Tak tahu harus apa. Aku terlalu muda untuk jadi ibu, dan aku masih belum ingin memikirkan soal rumah tangga. Aku tak mau mengacaukan rencana yang kususun untuk berkarir menjadi healer. Jika saja ada seseorang yang bisa memberiku nasehat…" _

_Hermione membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Severus yang bidang, sesenggukan. Seseorang yang dimaksud Hermione mungkin adalah ibunya. Ibu yang sudah tiada. Secerdas apapun trik Hermione untuk menyelamatkan orangtuanya, kematian masih mampu melacak mereka. Kedua orangtua Hermione tewas dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas selang beberapa bulan setelah ingatan merekadihapus dan dipindahkan ke Australia._

"_Lalu aku pergi ke satu orang yang kukira bisa memberiku jalan keluar. Aku menemui Mrs Weasley…" Hermione melanjutkan ceritanya dengan suara parau. "Tapi alih-alih jalan keluar, yang kudapat justru sebuah rencana pernikahan. Terjadi begitu saja dan tak bisa kuhentikan."_

_Dalam hatinya Severus mengumpat Molly Weasley beserta seluruh turunannya. Wanita paruh baya itu tentu saja tidak bermaksud buruk, Severus tahu itu. Molly dengan karakternya yang keibuan, penuh cinta dan selalu antusias dalam hal menambah jumlah anggota keluarga baru, pasti tidak akan pikir panjang begitu mendengar Hermione sedang mengandung darah daging putranya. _

_Molly Weasley tentu tidak akan berpikir kalau Hermione sudah menyiapkan matang-matang rencana hidupnya sendiri. Kebahagiaannya sendiri. _

"_Mrs Weasley bilang Ron akan sangat bahagia. Dia bilang Ron berhak merasakan semua kebahagiaan yang bisa dirasakannya selagi sempat."Hermione terisak sekali lagi. "Dan aku setuju dengannya."_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, Miss Granger? Bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan bayimu nanti jika tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak akan berumur panjang?" _

_Masih banyak 'bagaimana' yang ingin dilontarkan Severus kepada Hermione. Namun melihat tekad yang terpancar di wajahnya, keikhlasan dan ketulusan hatinya, dan semangatnya yang menyala, Severus tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya tadi.  
_

"_Aku harus menyembuhkan Ron."_

_Severus tahu, jika ada penobatan pria paling bodoh se-dunia, mungkin ia harus mendaftarkan diri. Karena itulah tepatnya yang ia rasakan. Merasa luar biasa bodoh, sekali lagi merelakan wanita yang dicintainya menjadi milik orang lain, dan semakin bodoh saja saat ia malah membantu memperpanjang umur pria sialan tadi. _

_Ini bukan demi kebaikan bersama. Tidak ada kebaikan yang terjadi jika ia melepaskan Hermione ke tangan Ronald Weasley. Pernikahan mereka bukan didasari cinta sejati. Bukan didasari niat untuk kebaikan jabang bayi di rahim Hermione, karena sempat terbersit di pikiran Severus untuk mengklaim janin itu sebagai anaknya._

_Hanya ada satu tujuan dalam pernikahan Hermione dan Ron, dan tujuan itu adalah untuk memberi kesempatan Ron mereguk semua kebahagiaan yang bisa didapatnya sebelum ajal menjemput. Menurut Severus, hal ini sama sekali tidak adil bagi Hermione dan bayinya. Mereka butuh suami dan ayah yang bisa melindungi mereka, membiayai hidup mereka, dan membahagiakan mereka. Bukan sebaliknya. _

_Namun apapun penolakan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Severus, ia tetap saja tak bisa menghalangi pernikahan itu. Selama tiga tahun, Severus dan Hermione bekerja sama mencari pemunah kutukan yang diderita Ron. Di saat yang bersamaan, Severus menyaksikan dengan pahit bagaimana Hermione berusaha menciptakan sebuah mahligai perkawinan yang indah bersama Ron. Bagaimana wanita itu berjuang menghidupi keluarganya, karena suaminya secara praktis hanya terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang di St Mungo. Bagaimana Hermione mengasuh dan mendidik anak-anaknya seorang diri di sela-sela kesibukannya merawat Ron yang kondisinya semakin memburuk. _

_Entah keberuntungan pada akhirnya akan berpihak kepada yang berhak, atau dewi fortuna sedang berbelas kasihan kepada Severus, proyek pemunah kutukan Hermione gagal. Akhirnya Ron harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di tahun ketiga pernikahan mereka, meninggalkan seorang istri dan dua anak yang masih sangat kecil. Rose masih berumur tiga tahun. Hugo bahkan masih berumur hitungan bulan. _

Sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi membawa kembali Severus ke alam sadar. Tak perlu mencari pelakunya, ia sudah tahu betul siapa. Wangi citrus yang manis dan segar menyeruak masuk melalui lubang hidung Severus, bermuara jauh sampai ke lubuk hatinya. Wangi surgawi, yang kemudian diikuti oleh sang bidadari pemilik wangi tubuh paling menggiurkan yang pernah dikenal Severus di dunia fana. 

"Hermione…" panggil Severus, menatap sang bidadari yang mendadak muncul di atas pangkuannya.

Istrinya yang cantik, meski umurnya sudah kepala tiga, masih saja sanggup mengalihkan perhatian Severus dari dunia yang rumit dan penuh masalah. Senyumnya yang semanis madu, tubuhnya yang lembut dan empuk, dan kedua matanya yang indah memabukkan adalah tiga senjata maut Hermione. Severus tak pernah keberatan untuk menyerah dari serangan istrinya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Severus untuk memilih, ia pun memusatkan perhatiannya ke objek yang jauh lebih menarik. Ke Istrinya.

"_My darling husband_," bibir merah memikat itu berucap. "Kau tahu apa yang membuatku sangat menunggu-nunggu saat seperti ini?"

Untuk beberapa detik, Severus tak bisa mencerna ucapan istrinya. Terlalu terlarut dalam pesona bibir manis yang ranum dan selalu menggoda untuk dilumat dengan bibirnya sendiri. Namun kedisiplinan yang dilatihnya sejak masih menjadi agen ganda menggugahnya untuk kembali menjadi Severus yang dikenal semua orang. Kaku tapi elegan.

"Kurasa aku tahu. Tapi sebaiknya aku mengalah saja dan pura-pura tidak tahu untuk membuatmu senang." Severus menyeringai kecil saat Hermione mencubit pinggangnya. Oh, dia selalu suka menggoda istrinya.

Mendekap Hermione yang masih duduk di pangkuannya, Severus membenamkan wajahnya ke gulungan rambut lebat yang ditata membentuk sanggul. Wangi melati, pertanda istrinya baru saja keramas. Pertanda baik bagi Severus.

"Kau tahu, Sev…" Hermione membelai dada bidang suaminya sambil mengulum senyum. "Rose sedang belanja ke Diagon Alley bersama teman-temannya dan Hugo sedang membantu George di toko mainan. Itu artinya di rumah ini hanya ada kita berdua."

Sudut bibir Severus membentuk seulas seringai. Ya, dia mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sebagai seorang Slytherin, ia tak boleh membuang kesempatan emas.

"Ke atas?" pinta Hermione, kedua matanya berbinar penuh harap.

'Ke atas' adalah kode yang biasa mereka gunakan jika sedang ingin memadu cinta. Merujuk kepada lokasi bercinta yang paling strategis, kamar tidur mereka berdua yang ada di lantai dua.

"Kau memang sudah ada di atasku, _my dear_," bisik Severus di telinga Hermione sembari mempererat dekapannya. "Tapi aku tak keberatan. _Woman on top_. Posisi favoritku."

Hermione mengikik pelan, kegelian. Nafas hangat memburu Severus mengelitik bagian sensitif di lehernya. Dengan hati-hati, wanita itu mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya, menjadi menunggangi perut bagian bawah suaminya. Di saat yang bersamaan, kedua tangan Severus menjelajahi setiap inci bagian tubuh molek yang bisa ia raih.

Kancing demi kancing terbuka, menyingkap aurat yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Di setiap kancingnya, Hermione menghadiahi Severus satu kecupan panas. Dan di setiap kecupan, Severus semakin terbakar karenanya.

"_My god_! Severus_… I love you…"_ desah Hermione saat Severus melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke leher, pundak dan dadanya. Tanpa sadar, Hermione meremas rambut suaminya itu dan menekan wajah Severus semakin dalam ke dadanya. Membiarkan pria itu mengungkapkan apa yang tak bisa diucapkan secara lisan melalui bahasa tubuhnya. Bahasa tubuh yang sangat piawai dilakukannya.

_So beautiful. And mine. After all this time… always. _

Severus dan Hermione masih sibuk bercumbu saat perapian mereka mengeluarkan bunyi desis pelan, pertanda seseorang hendak mengontak mereka via jaringan floo. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul kepala berambut pirang dan berwajah tampan milik seorang Lucius Malfoy dari dalam sana. Kedua mata kelabu Lucius seketika terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan mengejutkan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Ahem!" Kening Lucius berkerut, dehemannya tidak dihiraukan. "Ahem… hem.. hem… hem… hem!"

"Darling, apa kau sakit? Kerongkonganmu gatal?" sapa suara merdu yang juga berasal dari perapian. Suara istri baru Lucius, Cara Mason-Malfoy.

"Bukan kerongkongan, _my love_, tapi mataku yang gatal," balas Lucius, sontak memejamkan kedua matanya saat melihat Severus merenggut bra istrinya dan membubuhi bagian atas tubuh istrinya dengan sangat antusias. "Sebaiknya kau jangan lihat dulu. Aku masih belum berhasil membuat mereka sadar ada kita di sini."

Deheman terakhir Lucius, yang suaranya mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ke ujung jalan, membuat Hermione jatuh terguling saking kagetnya. Severus, yang selalu siaga jika terjadi marabahaya sewaktu-waktu, seketika berdiri tegak sambil mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Tongkat itu masih teracung ke arah kepala Lucius selama beberapa menit sampai Lucius cemas kalau Severus memang benar-benar ingin meng-sectumsempra lehernya. Ekspresi gusar di wajah _potion master_ itu mampu melumerkan salju di seluruh London.

Untunglah Hermione bisa membenahi pakaiannya secepat kilat, meski wajahnya masih merah padam menahan nafsu bercampur malu.

"Hai, _mate_. Keberatan kalau kami bergabung?" ucap Lucius hati-hati. Pria berambut pirang platinum itu buru-buru menambahkan sebelum Severus sempat menolak. "Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan. Soal putri tirimu, yang tertangkap basah berkeliaran di Diagon Alley bersama cucuku, mencari obat kuat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Terima kasih banyak untuk semua pereview luar biasa yang sudah meluangkan waktunya mereview di Chapter 3, baik member maupun guest : **Watchfang**, **Beatrixmalf, Bunga Sakura, Tinkebot, Hikari Meiko Eunjo, Natacchi, dan Ashimie.** Semoga chapter empat ini bisa memuaskan para reviewer di atas dan para fans Sevmione. Enjoy it. ^0^

**Balada Ramuan Cinta Satu Malam**

**By Opal Chalice**

**Chapter 4**

"Maaf, kami datang tanpa diundang," ucap Lucius, membuka obrolan. Ia dan istrinya, Lady Cara duduk berdampingan di sofa empuk panjang. Sofa itu sendiri ukurannya cukup besar dan bisa menampung empat orang, namun pasangan suami istri itu duduk berdampingan sangat rapat, seolah enggan terpisah satu jengkal saja. "Tapi ini adalah masalah yang sangat penting."

Severus duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan pasutri Malfoy dan Hermione memilih untuk berdiri di samping suaminya. Ekspresi wanita itu tampak tidak senang saat bertanya, "Aku yakin kau tadi bilang putriku sedang bersama cucumu?"

"Rose Weasley…" kali ini Lady Cara yang menjawab. "…terlihat sedang berkeliaran dengan Scorpius di Knockturn Alley. Saling bergandengan tangan. Kemudian mereka masuk ke toko Borgin & Burkes untuk membeli obat kuat. Dan terakhir, mereka berdua terlihat berciuman mesra sebelum berpisah."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Hermione cepat. "Rose belum pernah pergi ke Knockturn Alley. Dia tidak mungkin pacaran dengan Scorpius Malfoy tanpa memberitahu aku, ibunya sendiri. Lalu membeli obat kuat? Untuk apa? Aku yakin April Mop sudah berlalu, dan lelucon kalian ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Severus menggenggam tangan halus istrinya, berusaha menentramkannya. "Kalau boleh bertanya, dari mana kalian tahu semua ini?"

"Ini karena Scorpius menggunakan tagihan atas namaku. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan, karena aku sering membiarkan cucuku itu melakukannya. Tapi kali ini aku tak bisa diam saja mengetahui cucuku membeli ramuan bernama _Epimedium Sagittatum_."

Kening Severus berkerut mendengar nama ramuan itu. "Ramuan Cinta Satu Malam?"

"Silahkan periksa sendiri kalau kau tak percaya." Lucius mengibaskan tongkat sihirnya, membuat selembar perkamen terbang dari dalam saku jubahnya dan mendarat di atas telapak tangan Severus. "Itu adalah tagihan dari Borgin & Burkes yang baru saja kuterima sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Untung saja hari ini adalah hari pembukuan, dan Cara punya mata yang sangat awas terhadap pengeluaran-pengeluaran yang tidak rasional."

Lady Cara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian dari suaminya. Mantan sekretaris pribadi Lucius ini adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang emas sebahu dan bertubuh sintal. Meski sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang Lady, ia masih belum bisa melepaskan pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris untuk suaminya sendiri.

Dengan cermat, Severus membaca perkamen berisi tagihan beberapa barang yang dibeli Lucius di Borgin & Burkes. Beberapa jimat—baik pembawa keberuntungan maupun penangkal marabahaya, benda antik terkutuk dari Afrika, dan yang terakhir—baru saja dibeli beberapa menit lalu, _Epimedium Sagittatum_ atau Ramuan Cinta Satu Malam.

"Aku bisa baca kalau memang benar ramuan itu dibeli atas namamu, Lord Malfoy. Tapi aku tak melihat darimana kau bisa membuktikan putriku yang membelinya," tanya Hermione yang membaca melewati pundak suaminya. "Bahkan mengklaim putriku berciuman dengan Scorpius. Tidak masuk akal."

"Soal itu, mungkin kita bisa menanyai Mr Borgin sendiri secara langsung," tantang Lady Cara. Ekspresinya tenang, tapi kilau aneh di matanya menyiratkan pertanda buruk. "Gadis berambut merah, keriting lebat menyerupai semak, punya bintik-bintik di sekitar hidung dan bermata biru cerah. Scorpius mengenalkannya sebagai Miss Weasley kepada Mr Borgin. Aku tak ingat Miss Weasley mana yang cocok dengan deskripsi itu kecuali putrimu, Lady Snape."

Perasaan Hermione semakin memburuk ketika mendapati senyum mencibir di bibir merah Lady Cara. Wanita yang tampil anggun dengan mengenakan gaun burgundy berbahan sutra itu mengibaskan tangannya dan membuat beberapa lembar kertas beterbangan dari dalam _evening bag_ mewahnya.

Jantung Hermione nyaris copot dari rongga dadanya saat menyadari kalau yang beterbangan dan melayang-layang di hadapan mereka adalah beberapa foto putrinya dengan Scorpius Malfoy. Ada yang memperlihatkan mereka bergandengan tangan. Ada pula yang memperlihatkan mereka saling berpelukan dan mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain. Foto di dunia sihir bisa bergerak-gerak, dan inilah yang membuat kejadian yang tertangkap di dalam foto-foto itu mengerikan di mata Hermione.

"Cukup!" Refleks, Hermione mencabut tongkatnya sendiri dan merapal mantra incendio berulang kali. Dalam hitungan detik, semua foto tadi terbakar dan berubah menjadi abu.

Baik Lucius maupun istrinya tidak tampak terkejut. Mereka bahkan saling melemparkan kode rahasia lewat tatapan mata mereka.

"Bisa saja itu foto palsu," tukas Hermione gusar. "Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun mempermalukan putriku."

"Foto itu asli. Aku bahkan mendapatkannya langsung dari sumberku di Daily Prophet. Rencananya foto itu akan dipasang di kolom _infotainment_. Edisi Koran sore." Lady Cara mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mencermati arlojinya yang ditaburi berlian. "Yang selagi kita berbincang ini, beritanya akan siap dicetak sekitar satu jam lagi."

"Dan kau bisa berhubungan dengan sumbermu ini dengan cara apa?" kedua mata Severus menyipit curiga.

Lucius menjawab dengan nada bangga, "Cara adalah wanita yang punya banyak relasi dan mampu dimanfaatkannya baik-baik. Punya narasumber dari Daily Prophet adalah kartu as yang bagus dalam dunia politik. Kami bisa mencari tahu berita apa saja yang akan dimuat, bahkan sebelum korannya sendiri dicetak."

Ya. Istri yang punya banyak manfaat. Bertambah satu lagi alasan masuk akal kenapa Lucius Malfoy cepat-cepat menikahi Cara Mason, batin Severus.

Dulu, sebelum dinikahi Lucius, Cara sempat berhubungan dekat dengan Severus. Meski belum menjurus ke arah yang lebih serius, Cara menunjukkan ketertarikannya kepada sang _potion master_ secara terang-terangan. Sayangnya, Severus tidak membalas perasaan Cara. Di saat yang sama Hermione baru saja kehilangan Ron untuk selama-lamanya. Logika yang bermain di kepala Severus adalah, ketimbang meladeni wanita yang tidak jelas apa niat dan tujuannya, lebih baik ia memanfaatkan situasi untuk merebut kembali hati Hermione.

Logika Severus ini terbukti tepat di kemudian hari. Ternyata, selain cantik, mempesona, dan cerdas (mungkin lebih tepatnya licik) Cara Mason adalah wanita yang sangat berbahaya. Bukan hanya dia mahir sihir hitam dan tahu banyak soal kutuk-mengutuk, Cara juga punya banyak sumber yang dapat ia manfaatkan semudah menjentikkan jari. Dengan dukungan sumber-sumber ini, Cara mampu mengatur konspirasi demi konspirasi seapik memandu sebuah orkestra. Rekayasa sejarah hidup Lucius adalah salah satunya.

Mungkin bagi Lucius, menikahi Cara Mason adalah pilihan paling brilian yang pernah ia buat. Tidak seperti Narcissa yang bagus sebagai istri trophy dan hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang, Cara mampu membuktikan diri sebagai pengatur strategi politik yang handal. Untuk memenangkan pemilihan Menteri Sihir, Lucius tentu sangat membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, kedatangan kami sebenarnya bukan untuk mempermalukan putri kalian, Lord dan Lady Snape," ujar Lady Cara semanis mungkin. "Kami justru ingin menawarkan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan reputasi putri kalian."

"Reputasi Rose? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau bicarakan?" tuntut Hermione.

Sepasang mata biru Cara terbelalak. Pura-pura kaget, asumsi Hermione jengkel.

"Lady Snape, aku tahu kau wanita yang sangat cerdas. Menurutmu apa yang akan kau pikirkan jika membaca judul berita utama yang menuliskan nama Rose, Scorpius dan obat kuat dalam satu kalimat? Aku yakin ini tidak akan baik untuk masa depannya. Publik sihir Inggris akan menganggap putrimu gadis mura… bukan gadis baik-baik."

Darah Hermione mendidih, yakin betul kalau yang sebenarnya ingin diucapkan Cara tentang Rose tadi adalah gadis murahan. Wanita iblis ini, Lady Cara Mason-Malfoy... lidah wanita itu benar-benar berduri.

"Rose gadis baik-baik. Siapapun yang berani mengatakan sebaliknya, maka ia harus berhadapan denganku dalam sebuah duel," kata Severus kalem, tapi dalam. Kedua mata kelamnya menyiratkan sebuah tantangan dan kesan tersirat kalau ia akan mengutuk habis siapa saja yang berani mengganggu putri tirinya itu. Orang waras mana pun mustahil berani melakukannya jika masih ingin hidup.

Cara menanggapi ancaman ini dengan senyum misterius dan kilau aneh di mata biru terangnya.

"Di sisi lain," ucap Lucius, bersikap seolah tak mendengarkan tantangan Severus. "Scorpius, cucuku, juga punya reputasi yang harus kulindungi. Membeli obat kuat bersama seorang gadis akan menjadi sebuah aib. Demi jenggot putih Merlin, aku yakin seratus persen dia tidak butuh obat kuat untuk meladeni gadis manapun."

"Kalau aku jadi kalian, Lord Malfoy dan Lady Cara, aku akan hati-hati. Karena kalian baru saja berseloroh dan memberi kesan bahwa putriku adalah gadis gampangan." Hermione bangkit dari posisi duduknya, merogoh saku jubahnya untuk mencari tongkat sihirnya.

"Tentu tidak, Lady Snape. Yang dimaksud suamiku bukan itu," sergah Cara cepat-cepat. Menyadari tensi yang begitu tinggi di ruangan itu, ia pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh, _my_… semua obrolan ini membuatku jadi haus. Boleh aku minta teh, Lady Snape?"

Hermione menampilkan senyum manis meski hatinya sedang membara. "Tentu, Lady Malfoy. Aku akan memanggil peri rumahku untuk membuatkannya. Ah, tapi mungkin sebaiknya aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Untuk orang-orang seperti kalian, sudah sepantasnya aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih."

Cara, yang menyadari frase 'orang-orang seperti kalian' diucapkan dengan nada setajam pedang Gryffindor oleh Hermione, hanya mengulum senyum tak berdosa sambil berkata, "Terima kasih, Lady Snape. Kau baik sekali."

Menahan amarah yang mulai melahap semua akal sehatnya, Hermione bergegas keluar ruangan. Ia sempat mengatur nafas selama beberapa menit demi kesehatan mentalnya, sebelum kemudian pergi ke dapur.

"Blinky!"

Terdengar bunyi pop pelan dan muncul seorang peri rumah bermata biru bening di hadapan Hermione.

Blinky adalah peri rumah yang muncul di depan pintu rumah mereka sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu dan menawarkan jasa. Untuk ukuran seorang peri rumah, Blinky masih sangat muda, tapi sudah cukup usia untuk bekerja. Hermione sempat menolak lamaran kerja Blinky, sebelum akhirnya Severus berhasil membujuknya dengan alasan dalam beberapa bulan ke depan, mereka akan sangat sibuk dan butuh bantuan. Tipikal Hermione, Blinky pun menerima gaji bulanan, hari libur, dan cuti tahunan.

Blinky membungkuk rendah sebelum bertanya, "Ada yang bisa Blinky bantu, Madam Snape?"

"Ya. Kau bisa membantuku mencarikan sesuatu yang mengerikan, Blinky," ujar Hermione sembari mulai merebus air dan menata cangkirnya yang paling mahal di atas baki. "Aku butuh sesuatu untuk dicampurkan ke dalam teh ini nanti. Sesuatu seperti upil Basilisk, iler Troll, atau ompol naga."

"Hermione," tegur Severus dari ambang pintu. Ekspresinya tidak setuju ketika ia berjalan mendekati istrinya dan memeluk Hermione dari belakang. "_Love_, Cara sudah membentengi Lucius dengan jimat penolak sial. Jika kau memasukkan sesuatu yang mematikan seperti itu, pasti akan cepat ketahuan. Jangan masukkan yang aneh-aneh ke dalam teh itu."

Hermione mendelik marah ke suaminya, namun Severus hanya menyeringai tipis dan berujar, "Masukkan saja garam yang banyak."

Tertawa kecil mendengar ini, Hermione mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Severus dan mencium seringai licik di bibir tipis pria itu. "Oh, Severus. Kurasa aku tahu kenapa aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau pria luar biasa."

Membalas ciuman istrinya, Severus mengusap-usap punggung Hermione yang tegang. Ia membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penentram di telinga wanita itu. Bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia akan melakukan segalanya demi melindungi reputasi Rose. Bahwa mereka berdua sudah membesarkan Rose dengan sebaik-baiknya untuk menjadi gadis yang hebat.

"Lucius dan Cara. Kurasa mereka berdua bukan manusia, Sev. Mereka ogre yang berpakaian seperti manusia. Datang mengganggu tanpa diundang, lalu berkata hal yang tidak-tidak, dan menghina putri kita seolah kita tak becus membesarkan Rose. Aku tak bisa menerimanya."

Putri kita. Ucapan Hermione ini membawa kehangatan di hati Severus. Ya. Menjadi ayah Rose, membesarkan dan mendidik gadis itu sejak umurnya masih lima tahun, Severus tak bisa mencegah perasaan sayangnya tumbuh. Ia pun menganggap Rose sebagai putri kandungnya, yang secara tak beruntung terlahir dari benih yang disemai oleh sel Ronald Weasley.

"Aku yakin mereka punya motif tertentu, _wife_. Lucius tahu betul kalau dia butuh dukungan beberapa orang penting untuk memenangkan pemilihan umum. Salah satunya aku dan kau. Rose, dengan kita sebagai orangtuanya, tak sengaja terbawa-bawa ke dalam keruwetan ini karena berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah. Cara sangat pintar memanfaatkan situasi, harus kuakui itu."

"Lady Cara… Aku tak bisa tahan dengan cobra betina itu," keluh Hermione, memejamkan mata menikmati belaian Severus di punggungnya. "Dia jauh lebih parah dari Narcissa. Bukan cuma borjuis, dia juga seduktif dan punya sejuta akal bulus. Jujur, aku tak suka melihat caranya menatapmu, _husband_. Sepertinya dia masih menyimpan rasa kepadamu."

Melihat sorot cemas dan cemburu di mata istrinya, Severus mengecup lembut kening wanita itu. "Cara hanya tak suka dikalahkan_, my dear_. Dia wanita yang terbiasa mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. Dia ambisius, haus rasa hormat, dan punya sisi gelap dalam dirinya. Dulu, saat ia mendekatiku, Cara berpikir kami berdua cocok satu sama lain. Tapi dia salah. Dia lebih cocok untuk Lucius. Bahkan, dia lebih seperti versi wanita dari seorang Lucius Malfoy. Duduk berdempetan seperti itu, mereka persis kembar siam."

Hermione mendengus geli. "Untungnya Scorpius tidak separah kakek dan nenek tirinya. Itu menurutku sih. Bocah laki-laki itu tetap saja seorang Malfoy, arogan, licik, dan playboy."

Kedua tangan Severus bergerak membelai perut Hermione yang masih datar. "Setengah dari darah yang mengalir di tubuh Scorpius adalah darah Greengrass, keluarga penyihir darah murni yang bersih dari skandal. Setengahnya lagi, yang dialiri gen-gen negatif, adalah darah keluarga ayahnya. Scorpius bocah yang baik. Setidaknya, cukup baik untuk ukuran seorang keturunan Malfoy."

"Menurutmu dia pantas untuk Rose?" tanya Hermione, ada ketakutan yang tak bisa disembunyikan dalam nada suaranya. "Severus… Rose kita sudah besar. Aku tak pernah sadar kemana saja waktu mengalir. Tanpa terasa sudah lima belas tahun berlalu dan dia sudah sebesar itu. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin aku masih menimangnya di pelukanku. Dia masih bayi. Sangat mungil dan sangat cantik."

Severus menghapus airmata yang menetes dari mata Hermione dengan membubuhi ciuman di sudut mata itu. Lidahnya mengecap rasa asin dan hangat. Juga rasa cinta kasih seorang ibu kepada putrinya.

Ya, ucapan Hermione ada benarnya. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, seolah menghilang bersama tiupan angin. Meski demikian, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Rose masih segar dalam ingatan Severus. Rose kecil yang cantik dan pemberani seperti ibunya itu pertama kali ditemui Severus saat gadis itu masih berumur lima tahun. Dua tahun setelah kematian Ronald Weasley.

_Ketika itu Severus datang untuk memenuhi janji makan malamnya dengan Hermione. Menjanda selama dua tahun, wanita itu sudah siap membuka hatinya dan ini adalah kencan pertama mereka. Meski begitu, Severus memilih tidak mengenakan tuksedo. Ia mengenakan pakaian kebesarannya selama ini. Jubah hitam dengan ekor berkibar dan kancing yang berderet dari pangkal leher sampai ke pertengahan paha. _

_Dengan penampilan seseram itu, Rose yang kebetulan membukakan pintu, seharusnya ketakutan dan lari untuk bersembunyi di balik rok ibunya. Tapi rupanya tidak. Balita itu justru diam dan memperhatikan tubuh Severus yang tinggi menjulang di hadapannya. Tanpa takut. Yang muncul di wajah mungil dan polos seorang Rose Weasley adalah rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar. _

"_Capa ya?" kata balita itu, cadel. Ia menatap Severus dengan bola matanya yang jernih dan bulat besar. "Olang apa pampil?"_

_Suara tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Hermione. Wanita itu hanya diam menonton interaksi putrinya dengan Severus. Saat Severus mengangkat salah satu alisnya, meminta bantuan secara non-verbal kepadanya, Hermione mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menggeleng. Maksudnya jelas, hadapi dulu putriku, baru kencani aku._

"_Vampir, Rosie. Bukan pampil," koreksi Hermione lembut, seraya membelai rambut keriting putrinya._

"_Aku bukan vampir," jawab Severus kaku._

_Saat Severus melotot tajam ke arah balita tak berdosa itu, Rose justru balas menatapnya sambil menghisap ibu jarinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang mirip kelinci dan berkata, "Aku tahu om olang kok. Pampil lebih ganteng dali Om. Aku baca di buku judulnya Toilet. Pampilnya namanya Etwat Kulum." _

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Severus?" suara Hermione membuyarkan lamunan suaminya. "Rosie sudah mulai kenal lawan jenis. Oh, astaga! Aku harus memberinya _sex education_. Lalu mengenalkannya dengan alat kontrasepsi dan organ reproduksi. Aku harus melakukan semua itu sebelum terlambat. Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah…"

"Hermione, hush…"

"Dia sudah bisa berciuman dengan anak laki-laki, Severus…"

"Hush…"

Untunglah Severus berhasil menenangkan istrinya yang panik dengan cara mendekapnya. Tubuh Hermione kini meleleh dalam pelukannya, memasrahkan diri.

"Aku ibu yang buruk… sampai-sampai tidak tahu putrinya sendiri sudah mulai berpacaran…"

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar, _Love_. Kau ibu yang hebat, aku tahu itu." Severus kembali mengusap-usap punggung istrinya. "Kalau ada yang perlu disalahkan, mungkin orang itu adalah aku. Aku terlalu sibuk bekerja dan bereksperimen di lab, dan hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk keluargaku. Seharusnya aku lebih banyak di rumah dan berjaga di depan pintu untuk mengutuk bocah laki-laki mana pun yang berani menyentuh putri kita. Tak peduli apakah bocah itu Scorpius atau siapalah."

"Err… ehem…"

Secara kompak, Hermione dan Severus memalingkan wajah ke arah suara deheman itu, dan mendapati Rose berdiri di sana. Kening gadis itu berkerut, kebingungan. "Father? Mum? Apa kalian sedang membicarakan putri kalian yang lain? Karena setahuku, cuma aku satu-satunya anak perempuan yang tinggal di rumah ini dan aku masih jomblo."

"Jomblo?" Giliran kening Severus yang berkerut.

"Itu bahasa gaul, Sev. Artinya belum punya pacar," jawab Hermione, melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya dan berbalik menghadap putrinya. "Rose Molly Weasley, dari mana saja kau?"

Belum sempat gadis berambut merah itu menjawab, mendadak muncul seorang bocah laki-laki, juga berambut merah, jangkung untuk ukuran anak berusia tiga belas tahun, dan punya bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Hugo Weasley. "Mum, Father, kenapa ada Lord dan Lady Malfoy di ruang keluarga kita? Dan kenapa wajah mereka seram sekali, seperti siap mematukku begitu aku keluar dari perapian?"

"Lord dan Lady Malfoy?" Rose terkesiap. "Orangtua Scorpius di sini?"

"Bukan orangtua Scorpius, tapi kakek dan nenek tirinya," jawab Severus datar. "Sekarang coba jelaskan, apa ucapan mereka benar, Rose, kalau kau dan Scorpius baru saja membeli obat kuat di Knockturn Alley, kemudian kalian berciuman?"

"Rosie ciuman dengan Scorpius? Yek!" Hugo hampir melompat saking kagetnya. Gerakan tiba-tiba ini membuat sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik punggungnya terjatuh dengan bunyi berkelontangan.

"Apa itu, Hugo?" tuntut Hermione, tahu kalau Hugo selalu membawa sesuatu yang aneh-aneh setiap kali pulang dari toko mainan pamannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, Mum." Hugo buru-buru memungut kaleng-kaleng yang jatuh berserakan di lantai dapur dengan bantuan Blinky si peri rumah. "Hanya upil Basilisk, iler Troll dan ompol naga. Om George berpikir Bom Kotoran sudah _out of date_. Jadi kami ingin bereksperimen. Tahun baru sudah dekat dan Petasan Kotoran sepertinya seru juga. Bayangkan kalau meledak di langit dan menghujani orang-orang di bawahnya."

Severus hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Hugo sepertinya mewarisi gen jahil dari si kembar Weasley, dan seolah gen warisannya belum cukup mengancam perdamaian dunia, George sepertinya berancang-ancang ingin mendaftarkan Hugo sebagai pewaris tunggal Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Toko mainan itu kini sudah berkembang besar menjadi sebuah Department Store dengan banyak cabang di seluruh Inggris.

Ekspresi Hermione lain lagi. Wanita itu mendadak tersenyum cerah. "Upil Basilisk, iler Troll dan ompol naga? Kebetulan sekali. Blinky, tolong bawa kemari tehnya!"

"Hermione!" tegur Severus, tahu apa niat istrinya.

"Blinky sudah menambahkan garam sebanyak dua sendok ke masing-masing cangkir, Madam," ujar Blinky seraya mengangkat baki berisi dua cangkir teh untuk Lucius dan Cara. "Apa sudah bisa dihidangkan ke tamu?"

"Tambahkan dua sendok garam lagi," kata Hermione gemas, mengurungkan niatnya meracuni pasutri Malfoy setelah Severus melotot galak. "Lalu hidangkan ke mereka."

Blinky menjalankan instruksi majikannya dengan patuh. Lalu ia bertanya apa ada lagi yang bisa ia bantu sebelum menghilang dengan bunyi pop pelan setelah Hermione menggeleng dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Rose, kau mau kemana? Aku tak ingat kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," ucap Severus dengan nada tajam dan dalam yang bisa membuat siswa tingkat tujuh terkencing-kencing di celana karena takut. "Apa benar semua yang dikatakan Lucius kepadaku?"

_Oh oh… _

**Bersambung ke Chapter Berikutnya…**

**Reviews makes me happy! ^0^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Terima kasih banyak masih saya tujukan untuk semua pereview luar biasa yang sudah meluangkan waktunya mereview di Chapter-chapter sebelumnya, baik member maupun guest : **Watchfang**, **Beatrixmalf, Bunga Sakura, Tinkebot, Hikari Meiko Eunjo, Natacchi, dan Ashimie.** Saya harap chapter terakhir ini bisa memuaskan kalian dan para fans Sevmione. Enjoy it. ^0^

**Balada Ramuan Cinta Satu Malam**

**By Opal Chalice**

**Chapter 5**

"Err...Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana," kata Rose, setelah mereka berempat duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Grogi dengan semua mata yang mengarah kepadanya, Rose meraih gelas jus labunya dan meneguk isinya sedikit. Namun minuman dingin belum bisa mendinginkan suasana yang sedang memanas.

"Mungkin kau bisa memulai dengan ciumannya," usul Hugo, matanya menyipit menyelidik. "Benar kau mencium Scorpius Malfoy? Bukan doppelganger atau seseorang yang meminum polijus, kan?"

Rose memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak mau membahas masalah pribadi di depan orangtuaku dan adikku sendiri. Merlin, apa seseorang tidak boleh mendapat ciuman pertama tanpa harus diinterogasi seisi rumah?"

"Jadi kau memang menciumnya, kalau begitu," tukas Hugo, nyengir. "Kejadian langka. Scorpius biasanya lebih suka memacari cewek yang mirip Barbie. Cantik luar biasa, tapi otaknya kosong. Kalau Scorpius memacarimu, Rosie, itu artinya ada kemajuan."

"A-aku tidak berpacaran dengannya!" bantah Rose dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Ciuman itu terjadi begitu saja dan aku..."

"Kalau sampai aku melihat Scorpius Malfoy lagi, jangan salahkan jika ada kutukan Sectumsempra melayang. Berani-beraninya pemuda itu menyentuh putriku tanpa ada niat berhubungan serius," sahut Severus tajam, kedua mata hitamnya berkilat-kilat.

"Father!" Rose terkesiap. Wajah geram ayah tirinya membuatnya teringat kalau Severus Snape dulunya adalah seorang Pelahap Maut, dan pastinya menguasai berbagai macam kutukan mengerikan. "Aku yakin Scorpius tidak sengaja menciumku. Kami tidak sengaja. Ciuman itu terjadi karena… err… dorongan yang tidak… err… tidak kami tahu dari mana datangnya…"

Untuk sejenak Rose memikirkan ucapannya. Walau tidak masuk akal, tapi sepertinya itulah yang ia rasakan tadi. Saat menatap mata kelabu Scorpius yang teduh, mendadak ia merasakan getaran yang asing dan aneh berasal dari dalam dirinya untuk mencium pemuda itu. Getaran yang membuat dadanya hangat dan jantungnya berdebar pontang-panting. Sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan secara logika.

Severus mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Maksudmu, ada mistletoe yang tergantung di atas kalian? Mistletoe produk Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"

Berpikir cepat, Rose mengangguk. Mistletoe produksi WWW adalah mistletoe mainan yang jika digantung di atas ambang pintu atau di tengah-tengah lorong bisa membuat menjebak siapapun yang lewat di bawahnya, dan dia baru bisa bebas setelah mencium orang yang terjebak bersamanya. Produk kejahilan ini biasa dipakai bocah-bocah jahil untuk mencium gadis-gadis cantik, yang dalam kondisi normal tidak akan sudi diajak berciuman.

"Mungkin saja," Rose mengedikkan bahu.

Rose tak begitu memperhatikan apa benar ada mistletoe sialan yang digantung di atas lorong tempat ia dan Scorpius berciuman tadi. Namun karena ciuman itu terjadi dengan begitu spontan, seolah ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang menggerakkan mereka berdua, kemungkinannya selalu ada. Meski lega bisa menjawab pertanyaan ayah tirinya, Rose merasakan kekecewaan di dalam hatinya andai ciuman pertamanya tadi memang terjadi karena sebuah mainan konyol. 

"Lalu bagaimana dengan obat kuatnya?" tanya Hermione, wajahnya diliputi kecemasan. "Untuk apa kau membeli Ramuan Cinta Satu Malam?"

Menghela nafas panjang, Rose menjawab, "Ramuan itu bukan untukku, Mum. Ramuan itu sebenarnya untuk… untuk Father…"

"Untukku?" Kedua alis Severus naik hingga nyaris menyentuh puncak dahinya. Dia sangat terkejut. Namun buru-buru menguasai diri, dan kembali bersikap dingin. "_My girl_, kuyakinkan kau kalau aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan obat kuat. Kalau kau tak percaya, silahkan tanya ibumu."

Pipi Hermione seketika itu berubah merah merona karena tersipu. Sementara Hugo terlihat sedang susah payah menahan tawa.

"Tapi sebenarnya Mum yang akan meminum ramuannya," ujar Rose pelan, tersenyum menyesal kepada ibunya.

"Aku yang meminumnya?" Rona merah jambu di wajah Hermione belum hilang. "Rose, tolong jelaskan apa maksudmu. Jangan berbelit-belit!"

Ragu-ragu, Rose pun bercerita tentang kejadian yang dilihatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat ia melihat Hermione membuang alat uji kehamilan praktisnya dan mengatakan terang-terangan kalau ia ingin memiliki anak buah cintanya dengan Severus.

"Waktu itu aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, Mum. Tahu bagaimana kalian saling mencintai dan sangat mengharapkan anak setelah sepuluh tahun menikah, kupikir kalian berdua perlu sedikit dorongan…" Rose menjelaskan pelan-pelan. "Ramuan _Epimedium Sagittatum_ adalah ramuan yang kurasa bisa memberi jalan keluar."

"Oh, Rosie _dear_. Itu manis sekali. Terima kasih. Kami sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kau repot-repot melakukan semua itu demi kami berdua. Sampai harus pergi ke Knockturn Alley bersama anak laki-laki yang menurutmu paling kau benci di Hogwarts, lalu berurusan dengan Mr Borgin dan memakai rekening milik Lucius Malfoy."

"Err… aku tak merasa Rose membenci Scorpius, mengingat dia barusan menciumnya…" celoteh Hugo mengingatkan, namun Rose memilih mengabaikannya.

Terdorong oleh rasa haru, Hermione bangkit dari kursinya untuk memeluk putrinya itu. Rongga dadanya seakan penuh sesak oleh rasa sayang. Mereka berdua berpelukan selama beberapa saat, sebelum Hermione melepas Rose dan memberinya ciuman di kening.

"Jangan lupakan ciuman dengan Scorpius," ucap Hugo lagi, sambil terbatuk-batuk untuk menyamarkan ucapannya. Kedua mata Hugo berbinar jahil saat Rose mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

Tak menghiraukan kejahilan Hugo pada kakaknya, Hermione membelai rambut keriting tebal putrinya, rambut yang ia wariskan kepadanya. "Rose, kami tak perlu ramuan itu."

Rose menghela nafas. "Ya. Kurasa begitu, Mum. Bodohnya aku. Seharusnya aku harus berpikir panjang dulu sebelum berbuat sesuatu. Tentu saja kalian tak perlu ramuan itu. Mum, Father, kalian punya aku dan Hugo. Kami anak-anakmu. Mungkin aku dan Hugo tidak terikat darah denganmu, Father." Kali ini Rose menatap Severus dengan senyum hangat. "Tapi kau satu-satunya ayah yang pernah hadir dalam hidup kami yang berusaha keras membahagiakan kami semua_. _Yang kuinginkan hanya membahagiakanmu juga. _I love you_, Father."

Meski kaget, Severus tampak pasrah ketika mendadak Rose memeluknya. Dengan gerakan yang canggung, karena tak biasa mendemonstrasikan rasa sayangnya, Severus membelai bahu dan pundak Rose. Namun saat gadis itu belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan melepas pelukannya, Severus pun berusaha membuang semua perasaan canggungnya dan balas memeluk Rose, meski pelukannya kaku dan serba salah.

Terdengar isak tangis teredam dari arah Hermione, dan saat Rose selesai meluapkan perasaannya kepada ayah tirinya, ia mendapati ibunya sedang menangis.

"Mum?"

"Oh maaf…" Hermione buru-buru menghapus airmatanya dan menyuguhkan seulas senyum haru. "Dalam kondisiku yang sekarang ini, sepertinya aku jadi mudah menangis. Emosiku jadi labil."

"Kondisi yang sekarang?" tanya Rose bingung, kedua matanya menyipit.

"Mum sedang hamil, tahu," celetuk Hugo, nyengir. "Dan kalau hitunganku benar, sudah hamil tiga bulan."

"Tepatnya empat bulan," koreksi Severus, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya.

"Ha-hamil?!" Tatapan Rose tertuju pada perut ibunya yang masih belum begitu terlihat membesar. Well, ibunya sedang memakai gaun longgar, sehingga susah melihat seperti apa perubahan tubuhnya. Tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Hermione Weasley-Snape memang sering memakai gaun seperti itu. Terlalu sering, malah. _Damn_, kenapa baru sekarang Rose menyadarinya. "Tapi bagaimana bisa hamil?"

Severus menyipitkan kedua matanya, sebelum menjawab, "Kalau kau pernah belajar biologi, pastinya pernah dengar sesuatu yang disebut reproduksi. Itu terjadi antara spesies berkelamin jantan dan betina, ketika sel sper…"

"Father, _please_! Kalau itu aku tahu. Yang kumaksud adalah bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu kehamilan ini? Dan kenapa kalian baru memberitahuku? Kenapa si Hugo justru tahu duluan?" tuntut Rose dengan nada menuduh yang kentara.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk membenamkan hidungmu ke dalam buku, _sisy_. Kau terlalu sibuk belajar, sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan apa saja yang terjadi di sekelilingmu. Yah, mungkin buku jauh menarik bagimu ketimbang berinteraksi dengan makhluk hidup," cibir Hugo. "Kalau kau peka, kau pasti tahu bagaimana binar di mata Mum dan Father setiap kali kita berdua pamit keluar dan memberi mereka kesempatan berduaan di rumah. Tadi pagi saja sepertinya mereka tak sabaran menunggu kita pergi. Bahkan mereka hampir menendangku saat aku kembali untuk mengambil barangku yang tertinggal."

Baik Hermione maupun Severus sama-sama tersipu mendengar ini. Rona merah di wajah Hermione bahkan tampaknya sudah menjadi rona yang permanen saking seringnya dia tersipu hari ini. Sedangkan Severus bisa dengan mulus menutupi, karena dalam waktu beberapa detik saja air mukanya sudah berubah setenang air bening. Tanpa ekspresi.

Tak menghiraukan ucapan adiknya dan ekspresi tersipu kedua orangtuanya, Rose kembali menuntut jawaban. "Jadi kenapa tidak memberitahu kami sejak awal? Kalau tahu begini, aku tidak akan repot-repot mencari ramuan yang bisa membuat Mum hamil dalam semalam. Lucius Malfoy dan istrinya yang sangar amit-amit itu pastinya juga tidak akan kemari mencariku."

Kali ini Hermione yang menjawab. Rasa cemas dan menyesal terpancar dari kedua mata coklatnya. "Sebenarnya kami ingin memberitahukan ini kepada kalian sejak lama. Tapi kami tidak yakin apakah kalian bisa menerimanya. Mungkin ini akan sulit bagi kalian, harus berbagi tempat di rumah ini bersama dengan adik yang tidak…" Hermione melirik ke arah suaminya sebelum meneruskan. "…tidak sedarah dengan kalian."

"Tapi walau bagaimana pun juga, kami tidak akan membeda-bedakan anak kami. Rose, Hugo, meski Gryffindor, kurasa aku harus mengakui bahwa menjadi ayah kalian rupanya tidak begitu mengerikan seperti yang dulu kupikir." Severus mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan seringai tipis. "Dan kuharap, bayi ini nantinya akan menjadi seorang Slytherin. Dengan komposisi tiga banding satu seperti sekarang, aku butuh bala bantuan menghadapi singa-singa seperti kalian."

Hermione masih nervous saat menatap ekspresi di wajah kedua anaknya. Hugo, dengan sifatnya yang _easy going_, tampaknya bisa dengan mudah menerima berita ini. Sementara Rose tampak kebingungan mencerna. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, setelah berhasil menghilangkan rasa kaget dan kecewa karena usahanya mencari ramuan sia-sia, muncul senyum di wajah putri sulungnya itu.

"Oh, Mum… ini kabar yang sangat bagus!" Rose hampir melompat saking senangnya. "Aku akan punya adik bayi kecil lagi!"

"Bagus untukmu. Tidak untukku," sahut Hugo, pura-pura berwajah muram. "Punya adik yang beda umurnya tiga belas tahun? Merlin, kalau kami jalan bareng, bisa-bisa aku disangka omnya." Meski begitu, pemuda berambut merah itu gagal menyamarkan nada ceria dalam suaranya. Ia hanya bergurau. Tentu saja Hugo juga ikut senang.

"Seandainya aku tahu lebih cepat, aku tak perlu repot-repot membeli ramuan pembawa masalah itu," keluh Rose. "Dan sekarang aku harus menghadapi kemarahan Lucius Malfoy. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana."

Menemui Lucius Malfoy dan istrinya, Lady Cara, yang kini sedang menunggunya. Bagi Rose itu terdengar persis seperti mimpi buruk. Dua-duanya sama-sama manipulatif, licik, oportunis, dan banyak hal lagi yang membuat Rose enggan berhubungan dengan mereka. Di rumah ini pun, hanya ayah tiri Rose yang mampu secara luar biasa menghadapi pasangan suami istri itu, dan bahkan saking dekatnya hubungan mereka, Severus Snape dianggap sebagai sekutu terdekat keluarga Malfoy.

"Untuk menghadapi Slytherin, kau harus berpikir secara Slytherin," kata Severus, menepuk pundak Rose lembut. "Tapi aku tahu kau mampu, mengingat kau adalah Gryffindor sejati, Rose. Godric Gryffindor akan menggeliat di dalam kuburnya kalau kau sampai dikalahkan sepasang Slytherin."

Rose menanggapi seringai di wajah ayah tirinya dengan balas menyeringai. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana menghadapi pasangan Malfoy itu. Dengan bahu tegak dan dagu terangkat, ia pun melangkah tenang keluar dari dapur dan menuju ke ruang keluarga, tempat pasangan cobra sedang menunggunya.

Hati-hati, Rose membuka pintu ruang keluarga dan mendapati Lucius Malfoy dan istrinya sedang duduk berdekatan. Terlalu dekat, malah. Bahkan sepertinya mereka berdua saling menempelkan wajah satu sama lain. Ewh… mereka sedang berciuman, rupanya. Tak disangka keduanya pintar sekali memanfaatkan kesempatan. Di saat Rose dan keluarganya sedang bingung bukan main gara-gara ramuan pembawa masalah, secara bersamaan Lucius dan Cara malah asyik bermesraan.

Melihat pasangan suami istri berambut pirang itu bercumbu, Rose hanya bisa berdiri salah tingkah. Well, dia jarang melihat orang berciuman secara _live_ sebelumnya. Kedua orangtuanya sendiri selalu menjaga privasi mereka rapat-rapat, hanya berciuman jika mereka sedang berduaan saja.

Teknik berciuman Lucius sendiri sepertinya agak berbeda dengan teknik ayah tiri Rose. Pria tampan yang kini usianya sudah kepala lima tapi masih tampak sangat prima itu terkesan seperti sedang menggoda istrinya. Ia mengulum bibir Lady Cara, sesekali membubuhinya dengan gigitan-gigitan nakal yang membuat wanita itu mendesah. Lalu ketika bibir istrinya merekah, tanpa ragu Lucius menusukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut istrinya. Membuat Rose mengernyitkan dahi.

Terkesima, Rose sampai tidak sadar kalau pintu di belakangnya terbuka pelan. Tak lama kemudian ada sepasang telapak tangan berukuran besar yang menutup rapat kedua mata Rose, membuatnya tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dari ukuran telapak tangan itu, Rose sudah bisa menebak kalau pelakunya adalah ayah tirinya.

Severus berdehem keras untuk memberitahukan kehadirannya, membuat pasangan yang sedang bermesraan di hadapannya kaget bukan main. Sakit kagetnya, Lucius hampir jatuh terguling dari sofanya. Namun untunglah dia bisa mendapatkan kembali kewibawaannya. Ia masih bisa bersikap elegan dan anggun, sebelum kembali duduk rapat di samping istrinya.

Mengangkat sebelah alis, Severus mencibir, "Kulihat kalian sudah menganggap ini adalah rumah kalian sendiri. Well, mungkin kalian ingin membenahi pakaian dulu sebelum kita memulai pembicaraan? Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, Lady Cara, gaunmu masih tersingkap. Lord Lucius, kancing celanamu terlepas."

Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Severus melepaskan tangannya dari mata putrinya. Rose mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, sebelum memutuskan duduk di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke pasangan suami-istri Malfoy. Severus dan Hermione ikut duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya, seolah berusaha membentengi Rose dari segala macam marabahaya.

Berusaha tersenyum manis, Hermione menawarkan, "Sebelum kita memulai pembicaraan ini, sebaiknya aku mempersilahkan tamu kita minum dulu."

Dengan gerakan kompak, seolah sudah berlatih sejak lama, Lucius dan Cara meraih cangkir teh masing-masing, mengangkatnya, mendekatkannya ke depan bibir, dan meminumnya. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan keduanya berbeda. Lucius seketika menyemburkan teh yang baru diteguknya (untunglah dengan sigap Severus merapal mantra Protego, sehingga semburannya berbalik ke arah Lucius) dan mengumpat marah. Sedangkan Cara, dengan anggun meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya meski wajahnya tampak jelas sedang menahan rasa asin yang kental.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang kalian suguhkan kepada kami? Pipis Unicorn?!" omel Lucius, menyeka bibirnya dengan ujung lengan bajunya.

"Uups… maaf. Kurasa aku salah memasukkan garam ke dalam teh kalian. Ini salahku," ujar Hermione, memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Binar matanya dan kedutan di sudut bibirnya jelas mengatakan sebaliknya.

Lucius sempat menggeram beberapa saat, namun ekspresi geramnya melunak saat Cara membelai lutut suaminya.

"Lady Snape, kurasa aku sendiri juga pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama," ujar Cara sambil tertawa kecil. Meski begitu mata birunya berkilat tajam, seolah berusaha keras untuk tidak mengutuk seseorang. "Aku hanya bersyukur kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang garam, karena akibatnya akan sangat fatal bagimu. Sebagai istri yang baik, aku sudah membentengi suamiku dengan jimat anti guna-guna yang paling kuat. Kuharap kau sendiri melakukan hal yang sama untuk suamimu."

Mengangkat dagunya seraya tersenyum menantang, Hermione membalas, "Soal guna-guna dan segala macam, aku sangat percaya suamiku bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, Lady Cara. Tapi untuk nyamuk genit penggoda suami orang, jujur aku lebih suka turun tangan sendiri."

Rose tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di sini antara Lady Cara dan ibunya. Yang ia tahu hanya kedua wanita cantik itu saling menatap dengan kobaran api terpancar di mata mereka. Ucapan ibunya ini membuat Rose berpikir kalau Lady Cara ada rasa kepada ayah tirinya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan?

"Hermione _dear_." Severus meremas lembut tangan istrinya, namun tatapannya masih tajam menyorot pasangan suami-istri yang duduk di hadapan mereka. "Sebaiknya kita biarkan kedua tamu kita untuk segera menyelesaikan urusan mereka di sini. Semakin cepat selesai, semakin baik. Dan kau tak perlu mencemaskan lagi soal nyamuk genit manapun."

Mengangguk, Hermione balas meremas tangan kokoh suaminya. Ia selalu bisa merasa aman dan tentram setiap kali berpegangan tangan dengan pria yang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya selama sepuluh tahun itu. Tahu kalau Severus tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa kita bisa langsung saja ke permasalahan," ucap Lucius, ekspresinya kembali angkuh dan dingin seperti semula. "Seperti yang sudah diketahui publik, aku, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, akan mencalonkan diri sebagai Menteri Sihir di periode berikutnya. Menurut survey yang dilakukan oleh Weekly Witch minggu ini, aku punya peluang sebesar dua puluh persen untuk menang. Sebagai langkah awal, kurasa ini sudah bagus bagiku. Aku sudah meraih simpati kalangan berumur empat puluh tahun ke atas…"

"Lucius, kalau kau memaksa kami mendengarkan progres pencalonanmu, mungkin kami harus tetap duduk di sini selama empat tahun lamanya. Sayangnya, kami punya hal yang lebih penting ketimbang urusan politik. Hidup kami, misalnya. Jadi kumohon, bisa kau mempersingkatnya?" pinta Severus, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Lucius dengan sorot yang tak kalah arogan.

Kilat di mata kelabu Lucius menandakan jelas kalau ia tersinggung, namun belum sempat ia melontarkan hujatan yang akan disesalinya, Cara buru-buru menahan suaminya.

"Yang dimaksud oleh Lucius adalah, ia bisa mendekati calon pemilih berusia dewasa. Tapi untuk meraih suara dari pemilih berusia remaja, tentu kami butuh strategi lain." Dari sini Cara tersenyum manis sambil melemparkan tatapan ramah-tapi-palsu kepada Rose. "Miss Weasley, kami akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau bersedia membantu kami dalam hal ini."

"Membantu kalian seperti apa?" Rose mengerutkan dahinya, mulai mencium bau manipulasi.

"Kami ingin menjadikan kau dan Scorpius sebagai duta kampanye Lucius dari kalangan anak muda," jawab Cara dengan nada lugas tapi penuh rayuan. "Akan ada banyak keuntungan tentunya. Seperti misalnya, beasiswa studi Ramuan di Universitas Galpalot."

Rose hampir lupa bernafas. Universitas Galpalot adalah perguruan tinggi sihir yang sangat elit dan mematok grade tinggi. Terkenal sering menghasilkan banyak ilmuwan sihir hebat, biaya studi di universitas itu pun sangat mahal. Rose sendiri, setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, berencana ingin kuliah di sana. Pesimis orangtuanya bisa membiayainya, Rose pun berinisiatif mencari beasiswa agar bisa kuliah gratis. Tentu saja ia pun belajar mati-matian sejak masih duduk di tingkat satu. Bisa kuliah di Universitas Galpalot adalah mimpi bagi Rose.

"A—aku ingin sekali bisa kuliah di sana. Ingin sekali…" ucap Rose, kedua matanya berbinar dan nada suaranya seperti sedang terhanyut mimpi.

Sudut bibir Lucius berkedut, menahan senyum culas. "Ya, kami tahu itu, Miss Weasley. Kami juga tahu kalau salah satu cara untuk bisa mendapatkan beasiswa di sana adalah dengan membuat sebuah proyek ilmiah."

Tanpa sadar Rose mengangguk cepat. Ada banyak proyek ilmiah yang memenuhi otaknya, namun tak satu pun yang rasanya bisa ia realisasikan. Terlalu banyak ide yang tumpang-tindih membuatnya bingung. Meski begitu, Rose ingat bagaimana cara kedua orangtuanya berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di universitas yang sama. Severus Snape dengan proyek Wolfbanenya dan Hermione dengan proyek _altered_ Bezoar.

"Kami punya proyek untukmu, _my dear_," ucap Cara, kali ini dengan senyum termanisnya yang membuat perasaan Rose jadi tidak enak. "Kami ingin kau dan Scorpius mengerjakan proyek yang bisa menyelamatkan masa depan masyarakat sihir. Sekaligus ini bisa menjadi sebuah pembelaan kenapa kalian berdua harus membeli ramuan _Epimedium Sagittatum _secara ilegal. Kita bisa berdalih kalau kau dan Scorpius melakukannya untuk riset ini. Dengan perlindungan dari Lucius, kalian tidak akan berurusan dengan auror. Kau akan dapat dua keuntungan, Miss Weasley. Reputasimu terselamatkan dan beasiswa ada di tangan."

"Proyek macam apa itu?" Kali ini Hermione yang bertanya, kedua matanya menyipit curiga.

"Ide ini datang dari istriku tercinta yang sangat brilian." Lucius berusaha menyuguhkan senyum hangat, namun yang tampak malah lebih mirip seringai puas. "Seperti yang kita tahu. Ramuan _Epimedium Sagittatum_ adalah ramuan yang dominan digunakan oleh keluarga penyihir berdarah murni secara turun-temurun. Berdasarkan riset yang dilakukan Cara, 80% pasangan yang menggunakan ramuan itu mendaftarkan anak-anak mereka ke Hogwarts. Dengan begitu bisa didapat hipotesa bahwa ramuan ini selain berguna untuk reproduksi, juga bisa meningkatkan kemungkinan lahirnya anak non-squib. Kurasa kalian sudah tahu kemana arah pemikiranku."

Ya. Rose sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang dimaksud oleh Lucius Malfoy. Setelah masa perang besar di Hogwarts yang menelan banyak korban, terjadi fenomena yang sangat mencemaskan dan mengancam eksistensi dunia sihir. Jumlah kelahiran squib meningkat dari tahun ke tahun. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang berusaha memecahkan masalah ini, namun hasilnya nihil. Jika hipotesa yang diajukan Lucius Malfoy dan istrinya ini terbukti benar, maka bisa dibilang Rose berpeluang mencatat sejarah. Sesuatu yang juga dilakukan ibunya ketika berhasil menyembuhkan ayah tirinya dulu.

Lalu untuk urusan membeli ramuan _Epimedium Sagittatum_ secara ilegal, saran dari Lady Cara masuk akal. Tanpa alibi kuat, Rose dan Scorpius bisa dijebloskan ke Azkaban karena membeli ramuan terlarang, ditambah lagi mereka masih di bawah umur.

"A-aku… aku harus mengakui penawaran kalian sangat menarik, Lord dan Lady Malfoy," kata Rose, berusaha menguatkan diri dari godaan. "Tapi maaf sekali aku harus menolaknya."

"Apa?!" Sontak Lucius bangkit dari sofanya. Kedua mata kelabunya yang biasa sedingin es kini memancarkan kemarahan yang membara. "Berani-beraninya kau. Apa alasanmu menolak? Jelas kau akan sangat diuntungkan dari tawaranku."

"Satu-satunya yang diuntungkan di sini hanya dirimu, Lord Lucius. Kau butuh sesuatu yang fenomenal dan bisa menyucikan reputasi gelapmu di masa lalu, dan berusaha menjadikanku budak untuk itu. Memang, kau akan menjadi sponsor dalam proyek ilmiahku, tapi setelah aku bisa menemukan hasilnya, kau akan mengklaimnya sebagai jerih payahmu. Masyarakat sihir akan menganggapmu sebagai seseorang dermawan berdedikasi yang berjasa menyelamatkan masa depan dunia sihir, padahal yang kau lakukan cuma duduk malas sambil menggelontorkan uang. Sementara aku dan Scorpius yang harus bersusah payah meneliti, demi menyelamatkan reputasi kami yang kau manipulasi sedemikian rupa."

"Lancang!" teguran keras dari Cara membuat hati Rose semakin panas. "Kau nona muda yang tidak tahu diuntung, Miss Weasley. Oh, Severus… sekarang aku tahu sulitnya mendidik anak orang lain. Kau pasti sangat kesusahan punya anak tiri seperti ini."

Severus geram mendengar nada simpatik palsu Cara. "Rose adalah putriku, dan dia tahu betul apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tak butuh sponsor dan perlindunganmu, Lucius. Rose punya aku yang bisa mendukungnya dan melindunginya."

Seringai licik Lucius mengubah wajah tampannya menjadi buruk dan sadis. "Oh, ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan foto-foto di Knockturn Alley? Lalu pengakuan dari Mr Borgin kalau putrimu membeli ramuan Cinta Satu Malam bersama cucuku? Sudah siap melepas putrimu ke Azkaban, _mate_? Siapkan jantungmu saat membaca headline di Daily Prophet besok!"

"Kau jauhi putriku, Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione terbawa emosi. Wanita itu berdiri seraya mencabut tongkat sihirnya. "Atau akan kukutuk kau jadi impoten yang tak bisa disembuhkan ramuan apapun!"

Menyadari suasana makin panas, Cara bangkit dari sofanya. Posisi tubuh waspada, ia menodongkan telapak tangannya kepada Hermione. Dengan catatan kelamnya di masa lalu sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran, Cara tahu betul cara untuk melindungi diri sekaligus menyakiti setiap lawan yang mengancam.

"Silahkan kutuk kami," ucap Severus tiba-tiba, efektif membuat semua orang kaget. Pria berpakaian hitam-hitam itu masih duduk santai di sofanya, sementara semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya justru dalam posisi siap tempur. "Kutuk saja kami dan karir politikmu hancur seketika, Lucius."

Sudut bibir Severus berkedut, menahan seringai puas ketika menyadari wajah Lucius pucat pasi. Sambil mengangkat dagunya menantang, Severus kembali berseloroh, "Perlu kuingatkan kalau edisi terakhir Daily Prophet memuat daftar 100 orang berpengaruh di dunia sihir, di mana aku dan istriku termasuk ke dalam sepuluh besarnya. Kau sendiri, Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, sayang sekali tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Jadi, jika aku dan istriku saja dianggap sebagai orang paling berpengaruh di dunia sihir oleh Daily Prophet, kenapa kami tidak bisa mempengaruhi koran yang menerbitkan daftar itu?"

Kedua mata hitam Severus berubah kelam dan berbahaya, bahkan membuat Lucius dan Cara sampai meninggalkan posisi siap bertarungnya. Pasangan suami istri itu tampak ketakutan, meski berusaha keras menutupi.

"Kau boleh mencemarkan reputasi putriku, Lucius. Tapi ingat siapa yang memegang kartu As di sini. Aku, Severus Tobias Snape, adalah salah satu kepala sekolah legendaris di Hogwarts, sekolah tempat penyihir-penyihir muda yang nanti akan memilihmu empat tahun lagi. Sedangkan Hermione adalah alumni dengan nilai tertinggi yang pernah lulus dari Hogwarts dalam abad ini. Namanya tercetak dalam tinta emas di Ruang Penghargaan di Hogwarts dan menjadi idola semua murid hingga sekarang."

"Sejauh yang akan diketahui publik, kaulah yang membeli ramuan itu sesuai dengan nama yang tertera di dalam bon pembayaran. Rose dan Scorpius hanya tidak sengaja masuk ke toko itu untuk melihat-lihat, dan tentunya ini tidak ilegal. Dan jika mereka tertangkap basah sedang berciuman di Knockturn Alley, itu karena ada mistletoe produk Weasley Wizard Wheezes yang tergantung di atas mereka. Kurasa editor Daily Prophet bisa menerima fakta ini sebelum mereka kutuntut karena menyebarkan berita bohong. Kalau pun kau berani menyangkalnya, Lucius, kurasa publik di seantero Britania Raya tahu siapa yang harus mereka percaya. Mantan pelahap maut yang diduga sudah bertobat dan kebetulan ingin mencalonkan jadi Menteri Sihir sepertimu, atau pahlawan perang penerima Orde of Merlin kelas satu yang juga adalah Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts saat ini, yaitu aku?"

Tampaknya nyali Lucius dan Cara semakin ciut. Aura angker dan mengintimidasi Severus semakin kuat ketika pria itu berdiri tegak, seolah kokoh membentengi keluarganya. Dengan nada sopan tapi tetap mengancam, Severus berkata, "Sekarang, kalau kalian berdua masih sudah puas mengganggu sore kami yang indah ini, kusarankan kalian silahkan kembali ke Malfoy Manor dan jangan pernah lagi berpikir untuk bermain-main dengan keluarga Snape. Atau kau akan tahu apa akibatnya. Dan apa yang kumaksudkan sebagai akibatnya, itu bukan cuma akibat yang menyebabkan rasa sakit."

"Kau akan menyesal, Severus…" ancam Lucius, nadanya tidak terlalu yakin. Kedua mata kelabunya menampakkan sorot panik. "Kau tak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk mengirim putri kurang ajarmu ke Galpalot dan..."

BLAAAARRR!

Bunyi ledakan keras menghentikan ancaman pepesan kosong ini. Wajah Lucius hampir sepucat kapas ketika menyadari lengan sofa yang didudukinya hancur jadi abu. Kutukan ini rupanya berasal dari ujung tongkat Hermione yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri.

"Sial. Aku tak sengaja merusak sofa kesayanganku!" umpat wanita itu. "Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan meleset ketika menyasar kepala berambut pirang."

"Lucius, sebaiknya kita pergi," saran Cara, hati-hati. Ia menarik tangan suaminya, bermaksud mengajaknya pergi lewat perapian dan memanfaatkan jaringan floo. Namun Lucius punya ide lain, yaitu kabur dengan apparate.

"Well?" Severus menarik salah satu alisnya, tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan seringai puasnya. "Sesumbar belum pernah terasa menyenangkan begini."

"Menghancurkan sofa kesayangan juga belum pernah sepuas ini," balas Hermione setengah menggumam. "Meski sebenarnya targetku meleset."

"Mengirim kado Natal juga belum pernah terasa seusil ini," sahut Hugo dari balik pintu ruang keluarga. Rupanya sedari tadi ia menguping. "Aku ingin tahu apa reaksi Lord dan Lady Malfoy saat tahu aku mengirimi mereka Petasan Kotoran."

Rose tidak tahu apakah ia harus lega, menangis, atau marah. Yang ia sadari berikutnya adalah ia ikut tertawa geli bersama seluruh anggota keluarganya (kecuali Severus yang hanya menyeringai arogan).

Berkat satu ramuan pembawa onar, ia mendapat banyak hal dalam satu hari. Ciuman pertama, adik bayi, tawaran beasiswa yang ditolaknya tadi, dan kehangatan keluarga yang selalu melindunginya. Well, Natal bagi Rose belum pernah seheboh ini, pastinya.

**-Finite Incantatum-**

**Epilog? Perlukah?**

**Ada ide mungkin? ^0^**


End file.
